


The Part I Played

by Realworld_no_shinobi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Civilian OC, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Manga & Anime, Ninja, Realistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realworld_no_shinobi/pseuds/Realworld_no_shinobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE GIRL, TWO WORLDS & A STORY OF A LIFE TIME<br/>No reincarnations and no superpowers. Just an ordinary girl and the story of how she survives the end of her Universe and tries to survive in another full of Ninja, Jutsu and impossible.</p><p>*The girl will NOT become a NINJA! I'm trying to take a REALISTIC path here.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Start With An End

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto Manga/Anime, it solely belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. The only thing I own is this story and it's original characters, along with myself obviously.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Do leave your views and opinions! :))

 

 

 

  ** _There are things you haven't felt yet; give them time they're almost here._**

**_\- Fresh_ **

 

* * *

 

" _A strange black line's appearance in the sky has been reported by people from all around the world._

_The strange line has no ends visible and it has been told by people that the width of the line is increasing._

_Scientists are not able to answer the question as to what it is; NASA has given an official statement that their scientists are looking into the matter with other countries and will soon find out the reasons._

_The scientists at ISRO have told that they are collaborating with the other Space Research Organizations of the world to find out about the matter._

_Meanwhile, all around the word rumors are gaining speed about 'Alien Attack' and 'End of the World'. To prevent the unnecessary chaos, the Honorable President has given a message addressed to all the fellow citizens of India, to not believe in rumors and help maintain peace in the country._

_More on this news by my fellow reporter Sameer who is outside the ISRO head office. 'Sameer this is Nina, what is the latest hold of….._ "

 

Ignoring the report on the Television I walked out of our living room into the garden; tired of listening to the same news being repeated since morning.

 

"Why can't they just tell what it is right away? So much of development, so much of technology and they can't even find out if it's all going to be over or not!" I cursed under my breath in irritation as I turned to look up at the sky, the root of all this mess.

 

It was an unusually beautiful, clear cerulean sky with small clouds floating freely making artistic patterns here and there; a rare view in itself with the monsoon on its peak in India.

 

But such a shame that the beautiful scene was scarred with a thick black line passing across the eastern part of the sky, like a cut brutally rip open.

 

The line which was the reason for all the pandemonium going on all around the world.

 

From its sudden appearance that morning with the first rays of sun, to its getting thicker with every passing minute as if some deadly creature coming closer and closer; it just reeked ominous.

 

It was no wonder everyone was scared.

 

But unlike everyone else, I had one more feeling stirring inside me among all the restlessness and fear.

 

It was curiosity.

 

And with every passing minute since when I laid my eyes on that eerie line, it was getting the better of me; frustrating me when even the scientists couldn't give me an appropriate answer.

 

And for 11 years of my life I believed that scientists knew everything being the genius they always showed themselves to be; so much for my childish faith!

 

It was definitely scary and ominous, but still I couldn't help myself from admiring its beauty.

 

Although just a simple black line it had a striking aura of its own; a strange kind of 'gravity', making everything standstill when you look at it.

 

And I wasn't the only one who felt like that.

 

Every channel on TV, every radio station, every call and message that was getting transferred and every person out in the street was talking about 'that line'.

 

That line that was as black as you can never imagine.

 

Darkest and richest of the color but with no depth at all; as if there was nothing beyond it, just nothingness.

 

"Come inside Nidhi, don't stay out in the open, what if something happens!" my mother call from inside brought me out of my trance.

 

"Coming coming... The sky will not fall on me." I replied irately; adding the last part in almost a whisper as I tore my eyes away from that beautiful mystery stretched unending over the horizon.

 

There was something very weird in that line, kind of hypnotizing but at the same time making me restless.

 

Just as I entered the house and closed the door behind me my father started attacking me with 'something could have happened to you' dialogues, my mother agreeing with his unreasonable worries.

 

My emotions that were already on the brim with frustration, restlessness and fear, took hold of me and I shouted out without thinking.

 

"Just because of your fear of 'could' I never got a chance to live, be carefree or enjoy my life like other children. Your thousands of rule to not do this, not do that have weighed down my childhood. Your protection and care has only caged me till now and if the world ends today I'll be dying with only regrets of being alive but not being able to live!"

 

I spit the words with annoyance that only a stressed preteen can muster and ran into my room; sighing sadly and falling on my bed head first.

 

Ever since I remembered, my parents were always the overly protective type. Never letting me do anything that was even slightly dangerous, or I should say fun.

 

I being their much awaited only child; they were always too afraid of me being hurt or sick that they rarely let me out of the house for other than school; forget about playing on the streets like other average Indian children.

 

I basically spent my whole 11 years of existence in front of the TV or in the corner bench of my class; being a shy and introvert person that didn't really have any friends, but just classmates.

 

As I lay there on my bed seething with irritation, I thought about all that I said to my parents and instantly regretted it.

 

It was not like me to shout out and tell my problems to anyone let alone my parents. I was the type of person who even in her suicide note would not write a reason.

 

That weird line and all the suspense was getting the better of me.

 

I don't know how long I lay there in my room thinking of that line and all the 'what ifs' of the world really ending.

 

There were so many things I never experienced that I always wanted to.

 

Shouting my thoughts out loud, getting wet in the rain, going to sleepovers, having a best friend, falling in love like in movies, and so much more.

11 years. Just 11 years of an overly sheltered life was nothing.

 

Thinking about it all and getting depressed, I was on the verge of crying or screaming out in frustration when I heard my mother's cry from the living room and my breath hitched.

 

Without another thought I dashed out of my room, heart beating like crazy as I literally jumped down the stairs and ran through the passage, heading for the hall.

 

I entered the hall within a few seconds and instinctively ran towards my mother sitting on the floor, but couldn't reach her.

 

The breaking news being telecast-ed on the TV made me stop abruptly on my way; my mind unable to think, my body unable to move.

 

On the screen were a bunch of scientists from different countries giving out the news that our UNIVERSE was going to END!

 

Incomprehensible emotions spread on their faces as their leader was saying something about a' blackhole' and 'engulfing the whole universe' in trembling voice, his hands shaking.

 

I forgot how to breathe in that moment.

 

A loud shriek from outside, then another and then loud crying coming from different directions of our neighborhood brought me out of shock.

 

People were traumatized and so was I.

 

I fell on my knees just where I was standing; not able to think, not able to listen, not able to cry.

 

It was a weird feeling, to think about dying like that. My small life literally played in front of my eyes.

 

I was just 11; it was too young to die!

 

I had yet to live; get to know life, turn 16, 18, grow up and grow old.

 

It was too sudden and I was freaking out.

 

I wasn't even fully out of the shock yet when the earth below my feet shook so violently that everything around me fell with crash.

 

With that my Fight-or-Flight instincts switched on and I ran towards my mother, making her get up and run to the outside; my father following us as we made a futile attempt to find safety in a Universe that was collapsing.

 

All the time we ran through the stairs and corridors to reach outside, the ground was still shaking. Not as violently as the first shake, but like trembling in fear of what was coming.

 

We ran past our front gates and reached out in the street in hope of finding safety, only to witness a scene no sentence in this world can ever truly describe.

 

A few buildings at the far end of the street were crashed on each other and the ground beneath them was rising slowly in an unnatural way.

 

Bodies were stuck in the ruin of the buildings, dead or dying; people were screaming and crying all around, calling out for their Gods.

 

There were cracks appearing all around on the ground as if the earth was breaking apart out of horror, and when I looked up at the sky I wondered why I wasn't breaking like that.

 

The line that was there in the morning was now covering the whole half sky; the edges of it were blurred as it was sucking everything around it.

 

The atmosphere and earth, the life of millions and billions, the blue planet, third in orbit of the star sun in the vast universe; the only place where life existed.

 

I looked at that black sheet (which was not actually black but the color of 'nothing') with fear exploding in every atom of mine.

 

Fear of death; of loosing not only my body but my world, universe and whole existence all together.

 

I stood rooted at my spot in fear, in the midst of chaos of a dying civilization when I felt a tug on my shoulder.

 

It was like someone placed a hand on my shoulder and I stopped shaking, even when the ground below me still shook.

 

I turned around to see who or what it was that caused it but I never found out.

 

Everything happened too suddenly and just as I turned around, it all faded into black and I lost many things in that moment other than just my consciousness.

* * *

**AN- _Edited 04 March 2016_**

_ISRO- Indian Space Research Organisation_

**_Thank you for reading, I hope this version is better than the last. Do leave behind your review! :))_ **


	2. First Impressions

_'Thought'_

" _Talking in language other than Japanese_ "

"Talking in Japanese"

* * *

 

**_"Sometimes I wonder HOW?_ **

**_Sometimes I wonder WHY?_ **

**_There are so many questions and so many assumptions; so many 'what ifs' and so many probabilities, but no true answers._ **

**_And sometimes when I look back, I feel maybe I don't really want an answer. Maybe I don't really want to know if it was pure randomness of the cosmos or I was some chosen one with an arcane meaning to my life._ **

**_Yes, maybe I don't want to know; it's better that I don't know, but I still wonder."_ **

* * *

I opened my eyes to bright light and a feeling of falling.

For a second there I thought it was a dream. Like those in which you feel like you are falling endlessly and then suddenly wake up with a jerk.

My semi-conscious mind was also expecting that familiar jerk to come any second and to wake up in my room, with moon light softly entering through the windows; a view of the whole city asleep below me and the waters of Ganga **[1]** shimmering in the far horizon.

That's how it always used to be; but this time, instead of waking up in the middle of night with a racing heart, I strike something which felt like wood, and then moments later hard ground met me.

All thought processes ceased as my vision became blurry and my body almost went numb with shock, and then pain.

When the initial shock receded after a few seconds, I registered the distant sound of footsteps coming in my direction as I tried to put off the sudden pounding in my head to remember what happened, when everything hit me back.

**The strange line, the news on TV, the earth shaking, the sky being engulfed, that horrible fear and that hand on my shoulder!**

The realization hit me so hard; I almost doubled up and started to tremble in fear, my breaths becoming ragged and my heart beating in my ears.

_'The world is ending!'_

I was almost going into a panic attack when suddenly from nowhere, a strong arm came and lifted me up, causing me to scream in the loudest voice I have ever produced from my larynx.

The person, to whom the arm belonged stilled for a second but as my scream subsided, they turned me in their arms to face them.

A blurry white mask came into my view as I tried to breathe and tame my raging heartbeat.

For some time the masked person tilted their head a little and watched me calmly, then suddenly said something in a language I couldn't understand; his voice sounding slurred to my ears.

 _'It's a man...'_ Some distant part of my brain slowly registered in between my shock and panic as I tried to get my voice to work again.

The masked man seemed to be waiting for an answer, but when none came he turned around and said something to another masked person standing there whom I didn't notice in my hysterical condition.

They both then, along with a few others started discussing lazily in that semi-gibberish as if I wasn't hanging from the arms of one of them and the Universe wasn't collapsing on itself.

The thought brought me out of my stupor, and I finally lost my patience and found my tongue.

" _Move! We need to get out of here! The world is ending! Run hide! Please, please…._ "

I shouted and pleaded hysterically in my mother tongue Hindi, when I noticed their masked faces turn around, looking at me again with their heads cocked.

A breath later I found myself flying through air at the speed of sound.

It left me shocked in the middle of my thrashing; my heart stopping for like the thousandth time that day as I realized we were **JUMPING from one HOUSE to another**!

_'Im…possible…'_

And then like to surprise me more to death, the man behind the man who was carrying me did something with his hands and then "POOF" **divided into 2** ; one kept on following us and the other jumped aside and went somewhere else in like a millisecond!

End of the world and all forgotten, my mind almost stopped functioning after that.

_'This could not be real…'_

They were doing all those magical stuffs and they were speaking a whole different language!

It's true that there were magicians in the world but what they did was supposed to be hoax.

And although there were many languages, sub-languages and all in India but the language those strange people were speaking was not at all similar to any of them.

It was more like something close to Japanese or Korean.

_'Did I fell into one of the cracks that were forming in the ground back then and somehow appeared in Japan? Do people in Japan have superhuman powers or something?'_

Now although I was not so much personally acquainted with Japan, but people in our world do not jump from house to house at this inhuman speed, and they definitely not divide in smoke like some freaking Bacteria-Genie crossover; that I was sure enough I caught on right in my 11 years of life!

And then there was this 'End of the World', sorry 'Universe' thing also happening and I could have betted my soul that Japan was part of Earth/Universe!

While I was zoning out and questioning my General Knowledge to the extreme, I didn't even notice when we stopped JUMPING OVER HOUSES and started walking inside a corridor.

My trance finally broke when shrill excited voices reached my ears and a big hall leaking chatter and laughter started to come into view.

And even though I wasn't able to understand what they were shouting, I could still make up that they were children to whom the voices belonged; which my eyes confirmed as we entered the hall moments later.

My vision was now much cured of the blur that as I entered the hall; hanging limply in the arms of the masked man, I could see the slightly blurred bodies of all the children turn around curiously to look at us, with all the chattering suddenly turning into dead silence.

All those children were around my age, having Japanese/Chinese features but with bigger eyes than expected and unusual appearances.

I could have sworn that I saw a head with PINK hairs, another with UNDERWEAR over the hair and a pair of ORANGE eyes among the crowd that now seemed too interested in me, which caused me to fidget unconsciously.

Even though I just had too much of heart-stopping experiences in that one day, I could not help myself from feeling a bit self conscious in my comfort clothes under all the stares of that uncomfortably interested crowd.

I was wearing a pair of khaki colored shorts that came to mid of my thighs and white cotton sleeveless top with embroidery done in maroon threads; the same dress which I was wearing back at home when that line engulfed the sky.

My 'almost black' straight hair, that barely reached my shoulders were a mess as always and my dark skin contrasted out a bit too much from all the although tanned, but fair skinned people around me.

My dark brown eyes darted here and there nervously, trying to scan every face to catch their expressions while my hands unconsciously reached up to the tear-troughs **[2]** under my eyes, that I have always believed are the worst feature of my round face.

While the man carrying me was moving forward through the crowd and I was uncomfortably absorbing the weird looks given to me, my eyes met with a boy who was standing quite close to our path with a large group of girls surrounding him.

He had dark black hair framing his remarkably beautiful face and perfectly flawless white skin, with onyx eyes that were looking directly into my brown ones with veiled curiosity.

The one second we crossed, eyes locked, went slowly; and I found myself distracted by his gaze even after losing him behind.

I finally returned back to reality when the man carrying me stopped abruptly. I turned to find the cause of it and found my eyes again locked; but this time with a pair of exceptionally beautiful cerulean eyes.

The blue eyed boy, who looked around my age, was wearing an amazingly orange jumpsuit and had bright blond spiked up hair, pointing wildly in all directions; though the most prominent thing about him were the whisker like hair on his cheeks.

He was standing near a door; his back towards it and face inches away from mine, with surprise and confusion written innocently all over it.

After sometime of waiting patiently for the boy to react, the man carrying me coughed a little and the boy sided away slowly; still in his surprised state, as I again found myself distracted by a gaze.

Eventually we entered the door that led us into another corridor, where we were walking when two people ran past us; shouting wildly and making a commotion that brought me out of my distracted stupor as we reached a new door.

The man carrying me knocked twice on that door gently and then entered the room without waiting for a reply.

There were two people sitting in there behind a desk; a huge wall-hanging behind them with a mark painted that resembled burning fire.

The younger one of them didn't seem all that special, but the elder one was wearing a white and red cloak with a peculiar matching hat, featuring a mark that looked like some Kanji symbol.

There was this intimidating aura of someone very important surrounding the old man, and when he turned to look at me, I found myself remembering all the wrong things I've done in my life.

He looked at me with a slightly surprised expression; if the slight widening of his eyes was any proof, and then proceeded to look at the group of men who brought me there with a questioning look, making the man carrying me start talking abruptly.

Now that my headache was lessened considerably and I was in quite a controlled state; thanks to those two boys for distracting me, I found I could understand some of what the masked man was saying.

He was using a language that was exceptionally similar to Japanese, which I could understand; thanks to my curiosity to learn the language!

Though I could only make out only some parts of what the man was saying; no thanks to my still present headache and his weird accent, I still grasped a few sentences like 'Fell out of the sky', 'ruins of old shopping area', 'peculiar language', 'doesn't have…..'

He ended saying something that sounded suspiciously similar to the Sanskrit word Chakra, which literally translates into wheel; though it also had some significance in Ayurveda or Yoga that I couldn't remember.

**FLASHBACK**

"What the heck is that?"

Bear exclaimed, distracting the other ANBU of Team 3 from starting their patrol duty of the day.

"Seems like a hole to me."

Dog replied stating the obvious, while looking at the weird thing appearing in the sky.

"Is it some enemy attack? I do not sense any dangerous chakra tho-"

Raccoon asked looking at their captain but never got the chance to finish.

"THERE IS SOMEONE FALLING FROM THE HOLE! WE NEED TO SEE TO IT, FOLLOW ME!"

The captain bellowed, followed by multiple 'HAI's.

_***In the old shopping area of Konoha*** _

"That ruin there seems to be the spot Taichou, but I can't sense any other chakra. Do you think the person's dead?"

Dog asked in his deep monotone voice.

"I don't think so. The fall was not that big and the velocity with which the body fell wasn't much either; the person shouldn't be dead. Come let's check, but keep your guard up."

Replied the captain and was again answered by a chorus of 'HAI's.

_***Inside the ruined cottage*** _

"I-it's a child! And she's alive!"

Racoon exclaimed in shock.

"Come let's check her"

It was all that the captain said before getting down and picking the girl up, which resulted in a scream; the bone freezing scream of a person who was expecting nothing less than death itself!

But the ANBU training was not futile, and they retained their passive stance as the captain asked the girl calmly "Who are you?"

No answer.

Only big brown eyes looking back at him with unadulterated shock, fear and confusion.

When no answer came, the captain turned to the others and said stiffly.

"Maybe she couldn't hear; affect of concussion due to the fall. Her appearance is also unusual. We need to take her to Hokage Sama."

"But Taichou, she doesn't have chakra and still she is alive. It's impossible."

Bear replied in an equally stiff ANBU voice, hiding his shock perfectly.

"Chakra or no chakra, we need to take her to Hokage Sam-"

The captain was countering his teammate but stopped midway when the girl started shouting.

Even the ANBU training was not enough to restrain the shock from appearing in their stance; their bodies jerked abruptly and the expressions behind their masks changed to surprise.

The girl was shouting in a language they had never heard before!

And the ANBU were trained in all the dialects of the world.

Which although called dialects, were almost same in all the Elemental Nations with only differences like accents of a single language.

But what the girl was speaking was totally different!

At that the ANBU looked at each other and nodded simultaneously, understanding the unsaid decision of reporting to the Hokage.

'This girl… her language, her looks, her reactions are so different and… she is alive without Chakra! It is as if she's from some other WORLD totally… Hokage Sama needs to see this immediately.'

The captain thought behind his Bird mask, while rushing towards the Ninja Academy with his team.

**** END ****

Now why was the masked man expecting me to appear out of the sky with a **WHEEL** of all the things was beyond me, so I looked at the old man instead who appeared to be trying to hide his shock but failing completely.

Though he also looked like he got the hint that I could understand what was being said.

He stared at me for a some time, like contemplating what to do and then said very slowly and clearly.

"Who-are-you-and-Where-are-you-from?"

It took some time for me to understand that and to form sentences, with my head still hurting with every thought.

"I'm Nidhi Kesarvani and I'm from Varanasi India..."

I croaked out in a slightly strained voice and everyone looked at me utterly confused.

"…Aahh… Planet Earth…? … Solar System… near Proxima Centauri…? Milky Way Galaxy… Rings any bell…?"

I was answered by a sheer silence in the room; I could even hear the increasing heartbeat of the man carrying me, in sync with mine.

I realized this was not my world; maybe some other universe because mine, I saw ending with my own eyes and here there was no earthquake shaking the ground or line engulfing the sky.

I took a deep shaky breath to control myself and decided to tell this old man, who appeared to be their leader and absolutely confused; the whole story.

"There was this strange black line that appeared in the sky today morning that was getting bigger by the second. The scientist from all around the world figured out it was a supper massive Black Hole that was e-engulfing the whole universe. Chaos spread everywhere. The ground began to shake violently, c-cracks started to appear like the earth was breaking apart. I ran out of our house with my p-parents. Everything was breaking, falling; people were screaming, d-dy-dying. The black line from the morning was now a black sheet engulfing the sky, absorbing everything. We were in the street when I felt something like a-a hand touch my shoulder and I stopped shaking but everything and everyone else around me still shook. I turned around to see what it was, b-but fainted and then appeared here. M-my world has ended."

I finished stuttering as the pain of remembering it all came over me, but I didn't cry.

I was too disturbed by everything that happened till then to actually show any emotion other than fear.

I saw everyone in the room process what I said, and hoped against hope that they believe me.

After the most scary 5 minutes of my life, the old man, instead of saying anything to me, looked at my carrier and said "Bird"

The man replied with a "Yes Hokage Sama".

The old man; Hokage I guessed, said looking at me this time.

"Take this child to the Hokage mansion, give her a room and send some medic ninjas to look over her wounds and recheck for Chakra".

If I wouldn't have been busy thanking every God of every religion I knew, I would have found his speech quite weird; with all the stuff about NINJAS, the man named BIRD and that Chakra word again, but didn't get a chance.

Just as Bird replied with "Hai Hokage Sama" he poked my neck with his finger and everything turned black.

_'Now I'm really getting tired of fainting by touches.'_

* * *

**AN** \- **Edited 9 March 2016**

 **[1]** Ganga is a river of India, also known as Ganges in the west; though I have no idea why!

 **[2]** I seriously have tear-troughs and as Ned is my SI she do also, I did not try to copy Itachi.

**_Thank you for reading; do leave behind your view!_ **


	3. Enter Me The Girl Who Survived

 

I opened my eyes to the ceiling above me and turned on the bed to see where I was. The soreness of my body gave away that I was asleep for very long, maybe a whole day or so. I looked around, it was a big but plain room painted in the lightest shade of pink. Towards the left of my bed, curtains were covering a glass partition that parted a balcony from the room.

A low height horizontal wooden cupboard covered the lower portion of the wall in front of the bed and a dressing table with a good sized mirror was beside my bed, on the left. There was also a short and small, round topped table with two bean-bags on the right. All in all it was a very comfortable room to put a 'weird-girl-falling-from-another-universe' in.

I got out of the bed slowly; mind still numb, and went towards the glass partition that separated the balcony from the room. I removed the curtains opening the glass door and was greeted by the sweetest air man can ever inhale and the most beautiful scene I knew I will ever lay eyes on.

There was this huge stone cliff on the left side of the balcony close to our building, it had huge stone faces carved on it; one of which looked scarily similar to the old man. And from the front of my balcony towards right, stretched an exceptionally beautiful and simple village with so much greenery; the nature lover side of me just died with ecstasy.

It was so beautiful, pure and overwhelming standing there in that balcony, the sweet morning air slowly brushing past me and filling the room behind with its tranquility. I blessed the old man and Bird for giving me that serene room; I really needed it after everything that happened yesterday.

Mentioning that the memory of everything that happened yesterday attacked me and I finally broke down, tears rolling down my cheeks silently. Everything I had just a day ago was now gone forever; my family, my home, my school, city, country, world everything. A single day changed me from 'yet-another-girl-next-door' to the worst kind of homeless anyone can be. There were so many things left undone, so many things left unsaid.

I felt a hand placed on my head as I was sitting there crying on the balcony. I looked up from my tears and saw the Hokage looking down at me with eyes full of sympathy; till then I didn't know what they were going to do to me, an alien; but those eyes put me to rest.

We stayed like that for some time; me crying and he looking at me sympathetically then "I know you feel devastated and out of place here but… I just want to tell you that crying your heart out to someone feels better than crying all alone. And I'm here for you if you want someone to talk to my child..." he said while sliding down on the railing to sit beside me.

I was touched to the core of my heart. Never in my whole life had anyone ever bothered to know how my life was, how I was feeling, if I want to talk or lighten my heart. But this old man here; from another universe, who had all the reasons to kill me or let me die bothered! For the first time in forever!

I looked at him and found a grandparent that I always wanted to have; a grandparent who I think might have bothered. It was childish to think so much about someone who might have been doing this to get information out of me; but I was a child, not some secret-agent or army person with any training. Just a child from whom her whole world was taken away without any warning, I wasn't raised for all this.

A few more tears fell down from my eyes before I, more of lightened my heart then replied to him "I-I I yelled at my parents that day for being overly protective and never allowing me to live my life with free will; I didn't get the chance to tell my parents I was sorry to hurt them… I was the youngest of my generation in my family, k-kind of out of age from all my cousins and that's why I could never mix in with them... My silence while being with my family became my habit, and they taunted me for being unsocial and too shy to survive. They kind of thought that I didn't like that I was a part of them… I-I wanted to tell my family that even though I was always silent and never showed, I loved them all so much… They were the ones whom I belonged to..."

"My school, even though I always wished I'll never see again; I was never serious about it. My c-country, my world that was so frustrating to be a part of with all the corruption, useless religious conflicts, poverty; still I loved it… to the point of dying for it… All the history that I never acknowledged, all the people I never tried to know, all the places I wanted to go… there was so much left to do."

"It is just too unfair to leave me behind with all these regrets, as-as if my whole life there was just made of wishes I never bothered to make true... I don't deserve to live when they all died… I-I should have died; yo-you should have killed me instead. I-I feel so guilty… and… and incomplete… as if a hole has been made in my heart… A wound that will never heal… I feel so hollow and alone, it hurts..." I ended crying harder than before.

There was silence for some time; only my sobs breaking through, then the hand on my head got firm as the old man said to me, "…You cannot change what has happened or what you've done in the past, whether how much you regret it now; it's one of the harsh truths of life. But you can try your best not to repeat those mistakes again. As unfair as it might seem, there is a bright side to every situation…"

"You are lucky enough to get another chance with life; all the other people of your world weren't this lucky. Everyone has regrets, unfinished wishes they want from life; those people of your world I'm sure also had… They lost their dreams and life but you haven't… and if you live on then with you they will also. Killing yourself will mean killing your whole world with you. You are now your whole universe… you represent all those people, their every dream and expectation from life; be worthy of it my child."

I thought about what he said. He was right; instead of killing myself with guilt if I tried to make up for the things I never bothered or gave importance to, I would be acknowledging all that I lost. With me, my world will remain alive and if I'll be able to get a place in this world, the existence of my world will never be lost.

It was a heavy burden; to carry all those uncountable people's dreams and existence with me, but it was all that I was left with. "You are right; my world lives with me... I will live to the fullest with no regrets… I have to live for their sake also. But-but I don't have anywhere to go… I'm-I'm homeless and world less and…!" I trailed off; my confidence trickled by me till I was left with fear and despair of being alone 'the-extreme-version'.

I was freaking out on the thought of being homeless and what will I do in this world when the old man messed my hair with his hand and brought me back "Hmmm… that matter has been quite solved. I have discussed it with the village council and they have come to a decision… You have been the only person to survive from your world and as you have fallen into our village and do not pose any threat to us, you are our responsibility now… But we need an agreement from you..."

"Konoha will accept you as a citizen if you vow for eternal loyalty to it, as you had for your own country. We will not force our culture and religion on you, but you have to accept our way of living. We are shinobi, warriors; we fight and even sacrifice our lives for what we love and believe. Even though you are not going to be a ninja yourself, you have to sacrifice things in your life here, for the sake of our people and world. Do you agree to this condition?" he ended in a serious tone.

Even though I didn't really have any other choice, I still pondered about his offer. These people were ready to accept me even when I wasn't from their Universe! That was more than enough to gain my loyalty. And for sacrifices, they are a part of life and I had accepted them long ago in my world; even though I didn't know what things I'll have to sacrifice in my path of life here. I thought about it all and made my decision.

I looked at the old man with confidence, I thought I wasn't born with, in my tear filled eyes and replied "I agree to all your conditions. I will be devoted to this land as I was to my mother land and I accept your way of living and all the sacrifices I will have to do. I give my word…"

The old man smiled at me with a genuine smile, got up and said "Well then, I Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage of Konohagakure officially declare you as a citizen of our village, and our country Land of Fire. You now belong to Konoha, Keshh-Keswa-ni Nid-ddi…" he lost track stuttering over my name.

I held his outstretched hand and said while getting up "Nidhi is my first name and Kesarvani, my last. But you can officially call me 'Ned'; it would be easy to pronounce for all." A weak smile playing across my features for the first time since that strange line appeared in my world last morning, which seemed like ages ago.

 

Thank you For Reading! :))


	4. Being The Girl Who Survived (1)

The room I woke up in officially became my dwelling and the balcony, my official spying spot. The coming week found me permanently sitting in a 'hidden corner' of the balcony watching people or lying awake all night in fear of nightmares. Lord Hokage would sometimes come visit me and sometimes voices of people supplying food to my room; but other than that nothing to disturb my solitude. At times I would think, is this the way they are going to let me live? Locked away from society, in a beautiful lonely room, until I grow my hairs long enough for some prince to climb up, fall in love and rescue me; although people here didn't need Rapunzel hairs to climb up as they can jump from freaking houses!

I came to many revelations during those idle hours spent in the balcony spying. Like I never fully came over the 'jumping-from-house-to-house' talent of Bird's gang and I think I'll never; being born and raised on land there are some habits that never leave, like walking. And from my 'hidden corner' I never saw anyone else flying over houses, but quite a few people looking like Bird's gang often used to come and leave the mansion like the hundreds of other non-masked people doing the same; some coming singly, some in groups of three or two. At first I thought they come for attendance or something by Lord Hokage; and even though the idea was absurd in itself, I would have pursued it if I haven't seen those two boys I saw on my first day, come to the mansion multiple times a day throughout the week I spied.

They would always come glaring at each other with a masked man reading a tiny orange book (that interested me a lot, me being a bookworm & all) and a PINK haired girl. The first day I thought it was my misunderstanding, but when I saw her many times I realised her hair were really pink and it wasn't that she was the only mutant; through the week I saw many other people with colourful hairs, eyes and dresses. The result of all this being, me going into self-conscious depression realising how boring I was in my 'all-shades-of-brown' glory when compared to this colourful world. Another negative feeling added to my ever increasing list of self-pity.

I would have decayed there on the balcony, sulking why I wasn't as colorful as the people here, or why I didn't had my own world like these people; had Lord Hokage not saved me with a hell lot of astounding news.

It was the first day of my second week there; I was sitting in my 'hidden corner' looking at two green coloured beings with pudding cut hair followed by two girls, one looking certainly blind. While I was busy being sad for her and another blind girl I saw last week, for leading the life of a ninja; the said girl suddenly turned and looked straight at me with those white eyes, making my heart forget how to beat and my mouth to leak out a squeal as I jumped up and ran inside.

As I was sitting on my bed calming my racing heart I realised two things; one, that person was not blind at all and two, that person was in fact a boy; and a very-very-VERY good looking one indeed, because my heart didn't skip a beat due to fear out there! Almost half an hour later, I was lying on my bed thinking about that pale-eyed boy's look and wondering why the gaze of boys of this world had such an effect on me, when the door of my room brought in the familiar face of old man Hokage with an unfamiliar glint in his eyes.

"I've got news for you." He said, voice bubbling. I gave him a long questioning look on which he finally gave an impatient snort; like a five year old child who badly wants to tell you something, and murmured "You're no fun…" making me giggle, and then continued shaking his head and smiling "…I've finally found the person to teach you about our world, way of living and all the other major things you need to know to start a life here. More accurately he found me, as he was really interested to teach you."

"You see he recently let go one of his close students who was quite a 'special-case', and when he heard about me needing someone to teach you, another 'special-case' he couldn't stop himself. He would have started last week but I refused because he had the job of managing the graduation of his class... Umino Iruka is a Ninja Academy teacher in addition to being a shinobi of Konoha and as such already has a lot in his plate... so I hope you would try your best and will not make it hard for him, although I know you would not; you do not seem to be the troublemaker type. He is a nice person and I'm sure he will be the perfect teacher for you… So… what do you say?" he asked but I was way too much surprised to reply at once.

'There I was thinking that these people are planning to make me their in-house Rapunzel, I mean what else do people do to inter-universal aliens? But here the old man is telling me he was looking for someone to teach me to start a new life! I was so-so wrong, as wrong as the Nazi peace policy' I thought guiltily. "What I say? ... I'll never be able to repay you, never... Thank you so-so much. I'll... I'll love to learn about your world, I'll be a perfect student; no complaints and all. For all this that you are doing for me, no one would have done, I'll try my best to make your's and Umino-san's efforts worth it Hokage Sama!" I replied beaming confidently. I was becoming a lot confident on my decisions these days; some positive effect of starting life all over I guess.

"Well that's the answer I was looking for. It's good to see you are recovering and ready to accept changes; I've seen your nightmares have also lessened. You're really strong child, going through all that and coming out without any scar on your heart, it takes strength not many people have..." he said with a distant look in his eyes. "Now about your classes, Iruka will be teaching you every alternate evening from 5 to 8. Tomorrow he will be here at 11 in the morning to take you to buy the things he thinks are needed and also to buy you some cloths; size-less robes don't really suit you, you know. So be ready at the prescribed time, Iruka will fetch you from here… And yes, don't forget to try a Garigari-kun; it's a speciality of our Fire country and children's favourite also! Now allow me… there's this huge heap of paperwork waiting at my table calling out my name." Lord Hokage said huffing and smiling at the same time.

He then got up to leave, but stopped midway and asked turning back "By the way Ned, did men back in your world had long hairs?" "...Mmm in the olden times they used to have long hairs but now it was not so much in trend..." I trailed off on his weird question but then saw the glint in his eyes and suddenly realized! "H-h-how... you... t-that...?" "Hahahahaa… I was informed by a young shinobi half an hour ago, about a chakra-less girl sitting huddled in one of the balconies spying. And I was also requested by the same shinobi to enlighten the intruder about dangers of spying on a shinobi... and about men having long hairs; interesting isn't it?" Lord Hokage said smirking with that glint in his eyes; he guessed the exact misunderstandings that went by back then. After that he messed my hair and left, leaving me looking like a tomato on fire.

* * *

 

**FLASHBACK**

As the loud voices of two people talking reached Hokage's office, the old man sitting inside with the dignity of a leader of the most powerful Ninja Village of their world prepared himself for what was to come. Two green-clad beings entered the room making weird poses, followed by two kids. The elder green-being started reporting about the success of their mission proudly as the younger green-being shed tears of joy, the girl behind them smiled embarrassedly at her team members as the pale eyed boy beside her stood passively. The Hokage patiently went through the loud report, and then gave them another mission after some praise for their work. As the weird group began to retreat and the Hokage prepared himself to take a small sigh, something stopped everyone midway.

"Hokage sama" the pale eyed boy spoke inertly, in a smooth and refined voice. "Hmmmm..." the mentioned old man reacted. "I want to report about a spy I saw a few minutes ago while entering this building." The boy answered. The old Hokage looked at the Hyuuga prodigy with surprise; arms crossed, face emotionless and pale eyes holding pride, definitely a genius from a refined clan. He then nodded for the boy to continue. "It was a girl of around my age although smaller in size; brown-black hair, dark brown eyes, a strikingly dark complexion- even darker than the people of Kumo –and exceptionally unusual facial features wearing shabby brown robes. She was sitting huddled in one of the balconies of this mansion spying on people coming and leaving. Her physic and body language spoke that she wasn't a ninja but the way she was able to hide her chakra signature so well- as if not at all present –shows that she is a highly trained shinobi and a possible threat." The boy finished, pale eyes closed shut to remember every single detail of the potential danger.

A hearty chuckle came as reply and the boy snapped open his pupil-less eyes to look at its source. The Hokage smiled with amusement in his dark eyes as he replied to the young shinobi and his team "I see... you four were out of village for the mission that's why you don't know; although I'm surprised no one informed you about that 'happening' the moment you all entered the gates... The girl you saw Neji, is no spy but witness of a rather unfortunate catastrophe. Her name is Ned and she is the sole survivor of end of her Universe... Yes her universe ended and she is the only survivor, appearing suddenly in our world and falling from the sky right into our village... And about her not having any chakra signature; it is because of the fact that she doesn't have any chakra. As she doesn't hold any threat for our village I have decided to let her live in Konoha as a fellow citizen."

Silence, disbelief, astonishment and confusion filled the room; even the loud green-beings stood dumbfounded. Then the brown haired girl spoke up "So the word about someone falling out of the sky is true...? We heard some people talking about it on our way here... but thought it was some misunderstanding as the people talking were civilians but... How..." The girl trailed off in bewilderment. "Chakra is the source of life; it is present in every living being. If she is alive then how is it possible that she doesn't have chakra? That's impossible. But my Byakugan can't be wrong; I myself have seen her without any chakra." Put in the pale eyed boy; arguing with himself, his previous composer broken.

"No one in her world had chakra. When seen in the context that it was a different universe; life would have evolved differently there, lots of possibilities." The Hokage said and silence again surrounded as everyone began to ponder on the thought put forward, until the elder green clad being erupted "WHAT A YOUTHFUL DISCOVERY! WE WOULD NEVER HAVE KNOWN ABOUT THIS AMAZINGLY DIFFERENT WORLD IF THIS 'BLOSSOM IN A BUD' WOULDN'T HAVE FALLEN INTO THE COMPASSIONATE HANDS OF OUR LOVELY VILLAGE! ALTHOUGH THE SITUATIONS THAT LEAD TO THIS 'INTER-UNIVERSAL UNION' ARE QUITE SADDENING, BUT I HAVE NO DOUBT THAT THE GLORIOUS YOUTHFULNESS OF YOUR'S HOKAGE SAMA, TO GIVE HER REFUGE WILL SURELY BRING FRUIT WITH THE TENDER HELP OF US FELLOW VILLAGERS TO GET HER OUT OF THIS GLOOM TOWARDS A LIFE WHERE THE BUD WILL FINALLY BLOOM INTO A 'BLOSSOM OF YOUTHFULNESS'! I MYSELF WILL LOVE TO HELP HER PERSONALLY WITH MY FELLOW GENI-"

"N-no need… no need for this 'youthful' help of yours Gai…. I-I really appreciate it but I have already chosen Iruka to help her and teach her about this world; I would rather like you and your genin to do your regular missions. And I hope she will get out of her gloom soon enough as you said Gai." The Hokage cut in; afraid that letting the child meet Gai after going through the end of her world will probably wither the 'Bud' even before it blooms. "CERTAINLY HOKAGE SAMA…! JUST LIKE GAI-SENSEI SAID, IN THIS SPRING TIME OF YOUTH SHE WILL SURELY RECOVER AND BLOOM! AND WE WILL ALWAYS BE WILLING TO HELP YOU IN THIS WITH OUR YOUTHFUL EFFORTS HOKAGE SAMA!" the younger green-being added with tears running down his sparkling eyes.

"….MmmmHmmm…" the old Hokage nodded sweat-dropping and continued "Well, now I say you all go and take some rest to start your new mission tomorrow. And I hope I have eased your alarm on the enemy spy Neji, although I appreciate your instant report to me about your discovery, even if not of real threat." "Hai Hokage sama and thank you so much; although I regret causing a false alarm at the first place. I also want to request you, with all due respect to inform the girl about the fate of spying on shinobi… and… about men in our world having long hair." The Hyuuga prodigy finished with a bow and left the room in an interesting shade of pink; eyes closed and mind wandering towards the stranger somewhere in the building.

***  **END**  ***

* * *

 

Thank you for reading! :))


	5. Being The Girl Who Survived (2)

The next day found me sitting in front of the dressing table in my turquoise blue two-sizes-too-big and two-decades-too-old robes, trying to comb my straight hair. Coming into this universe had a weird affect on my hair, accelerating it's growth ten folds and irritating me out. I never had long hairs, or the patience to handle them and the bubbling excitement for the day was not helping much in the problem. I combed out one last knot from my hair that now reached my shoulder blade, and placed the comb on the dressing table, taking a long look at my reflection; so many thoughts and feelings rising inside my chest.

'The village will be paying for all my expanses; what is the reason behind this much compassion? They could have put me to work somewhere to earn and survive; no need to waste money on books and teachers to teach me. Then why, why make me such a privileged refugee?' I thought. Yes, Lord Hokage seemed to be a kind man but he was a leader also, wasting so much money on a person from another universe was just foolishness, IF there wasn't any use of the person. But what can be the use of a chakra-less girl without any strength or specialty in this village that Lord Hokage was doing so much for me to re-settle in life here? My heart dearly wanted it to be just an act of kindness however my mind knew better, there might be part kindness here but there was some other motivation also; and that motivation I couldn't understand.

'What would have maa & papa said about this all? This accepting the warrior way of living, being an inter-universal-refugee and living in this strange world; they would never have thought something like this would happen to their oh-so-precious only daughter who was not-fit-to-survive in their rigorously-competitive-only-for-smart world that ended quite unexpectedly… I wonder if they saw me disappear from our world; the reason I disappeared, that hand on my shoulder and all...? What would have happened after I left; how long it took for our earth and universe to end, how it… felt…-' my thoughts-train destined to the tear-station got stopped by a knock on my room door.

Hurriedly I tied my hair into a ponytail, gathered myself up, ran to open the door and got greeted "Good morning! You might be Ned. I'm Umino Iruka, your new sensei. I think Lord Hokage has already informed you about me?" the young man said smiling merrily. He appeared to be in his early twenties; sun-tanned skin clad in the uniform I was now so used to of seeing from my 'hidden corner', spiky ponytail, dark eyes and a cut mark on his nose, complementing his looks surprisingly.

It took me some effort to get out of my shock and reply; I wasn't expecting someone so young coming to teach me, he would have been in college in my world! "G-good morning to you too Umino-san! And yes, Hokage Sama told me about you yesterday…" "You don't need to call me that Ned-chan, I'm your teacher so you can call me sensei." He replied in a friendly tone. "Ookaaay… but you have to call me Ned in return. In my culture, honorifics ar-were used only for elders… So deal?" I said flinching at the tense change and saw a sad shadow cross Iruka san's features for a second. "…a deal it is then Ned. Come let's get started for the day, we have a lot to buy and see." He said smiling softly.

"…-and since then this Hokage Monument has become the landmark of Konoha." Iruka sensei said brightly. He was the happiest teacher I ever met in my whole life. So cheerful and always smiling genuinely; if not for that cut-mark on his face, it was impossible to think he was a ninja! Till then for me ninja's were cold-blooded assassins, dwellers of shadows and like those Hollywood-ly-dangerous all-clad-in-black guys, the people here weren't anything like that; yes they appeared disciplined but not heartless. 'But appearances often deceive… however smiles don't…' I thought debating with myself; gone were the days when I can casually trust appearances and demeanors.

"Ahh… Here we are! The Watanabe cloth-store! They sell everything from ninja to civilian; we'll get your clothes here. Come Ned!" Iruka sensei almost shouted entering the shop and breaking my thoughts; the man was more excited than me and I was the one to start life afresh! "Hai se-!" I replied enthusiastically but got cut by a snide remark that would have been termed racist by UN the moment it came out of mouth.

"So this is the coal that fell from the sky huun? No chakra, no strength I heard but, no looks OR fashion-sense also!" "What is it, some thousand year old marine monster's robes?" "Hah, no wonder her world ended, that weak chakra-less world couldn't have survived if everyone out there were this ugly!" a group of girls standing near the entrance of the shop commented laughing on me.

I should have replied smartly, I should have told them how my world people were stronger than them; living without that magic-chakra, I should have told them how there are more important things than looks or fashion, like life and world; hell I should at least have clawed their grins off or something, but I didn't! I stood there like a lost five year old; head down and tears clouding my eyes.

After a few more minutes of laughing on my miserable state the girls left. I took a few shaky breaths to control myself then loosened my ponytail before entering the store; my hair creating a veil around my face hiding me from the hostile world. I felt so weak, so out of place and ALONE; not even a shoulder to cry on or complain. As I entered the store I heard the familiar voice of Iruka sensei calling me and I hurriedly rubbed off the tears to turn around "Ned, there you are! I was just asking Watanabe-san to… Are you alright Ned, what happened to your hair?"

"Yeah… the rubber band holding my pony broke so I had to set my hair and lost track of time while doing it, that's all." I lied keeping the waver away from my voice. He looked at me for a few seconds like searching for something and I felt he almost caught me when he said "Oh… Well follow me then, Watanabe-san has brought out some clothes for you to choose from." and took me towards a free counter.

I tried my best not to take much time and not appear to be picky but the clothes that the middle aged woman was showing me were either too Japanese for me or too bright. I was already so different from everyone, it was impossible to roam around without drawing attention and after the encounter with those girls I really just wanted to disappear; but I didn't want to wear their traditional clothes just to not catch any attention. '…It would be disrespecting their as well as my culture.' I thought tugging at my hair that cascaded around my face.

Had it been back home, I would have bought something in light shades of blue, green, yellow or red and maa would have forced me to buy something traditional instead of pants, shorts and shirts; but it wasn't home and even if I would have wanted to, I couldn't have got a golden silk saree or salwaar-kurta here. 'Who would have thought I would miss those frustrating draperies and stoles so much someday; seems its payback time for all my neglect towards my culture.' I thought smiling sadly.

At long last I found a white Chinese-neck sleeve-less top with black swirly designs and black shorts, the least eye catching colors and the closest to Indo-western style I could get there; I mean China was geographically closer to India then Japan! We bought seven similar tops and shorts to my utter amazement, and also some undergarments that Watanabe-san took me to the other side of the store to choose from. We also bought a pair of 'ninja sandals' from a nearby store, here also I took the creamy-white ones instead of the navy or black; yes I have a zeal for light colors.

After that sensei bought me some books on different subjects I needed to learn (like 'Katana & Kanji for Dummies' and 'First Steps to Reading & Writing' along with the Academy curriculum books), notebooks, stationary and other small stuffs from different shops around the village. By the time it was 3 in the noon our work was finally done and Iruka sensei suggested we eat at a great ramen shop nearby but I kindly refused saying I was really tired and not hungry at all. It wasn't that I didn't like being with sensei; he was the best teacher I ever had in my life! He taught me so many things about the village in just one day through a walk but, I really didn't want to remain outside in front of the stares of the people anymore; specially in my 1850's-marine-monster robes.

At last we returned to the Hokage Mansion and Iruka sensei turned to me smiling "Well then Ned, I hope you enjoyed the day. We will have our first class the day after tomorrow at 5 in the evening, be prepared." "Yes, the village is very interesting. And sure I will be prepared for the class sensei." I replied giving a small half-hearted smile similar to what I was giving him since that incident with those girls. "So, I'll go report to Lord Hokage. Have a good day Ned!" he said still smiling and then turned away, going towards the Hokage office. "You too sensei… and… Thank you." I said, last part almost a whisper as I entered my room; not noticing the momentary pause in his walking.

* * *

 

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V.**

"You too sensei… and… Thank you." A tiny voice ended whispering silently. If it wouldn't have been for the fact that he was a ninja, Iruka would have missed it, but he didn't. "You're welcome Ned-chan… You are… most welcome…" he said in a similar whisper, momentarily pausing in his track. If the 11 year old would have been a ninja, she would have seen the small pause in his pace, but she didn't and entered her room oblivious.

***** END *****

* * *

 

**Thank you for reading! :))**


	6. Beginner's Guide To The Shinobi World

The next whole month was spent in learning, and as I came from a study-is-best-f-the-rest mindset family, it didn't really bother me so much; in fact I enjoyed it a lot. Learning 'reading and writing' was tiresome but as I didn't have anything else to do all day (and some nights) I learned it quite quick; spotlights on the word 'quite'. Anyway, now I perfectly knew Hindi, English, Sanskrit AND Japanese! And although the first three weren't used in this world, but the interested responses they stirred up from Iruka sensei were all I needed to NOT push them in some dark corner of my mind and forget.

All the varied variety of topics that we went through in our classes was too much. I never really appreciated the immenseness of history of a world till then because ever since I was born, it slowly reached me, one thing at a time for eleven years. But here I got introduced to it all at once. It was like starting from Neanderthals and going through Indus-valley civilization, Egyptian empire, Mayan architecture, Rise of Christianity, Africa's wildlife, Shakespeare's literature, Constitution of USA and Weather pattern of Australia in one breath.

To be honest it was tiring but I gathered it quite fast; and the fact that it was all a good distraction was one of the reasons for Iruka sensei's amazement on how fast I captured knowledge. But the best part was, it not only kept my mind away from typical-Bollywood-style-depression but this new world was so different, intriguing and almost magical, I genuinely wanted to know everything about it; from geography to anthropology and the affect of Chakra on it all. I could finally understand Hermione's enthusiasm!

CHAKRA, the word I confused with the ancient Sanskrit word for wheel was actually life energy. It was present in every living and non-living thing in this world; the basis of life, and all the super powers of ninjas that they called JUTSU. Iruka sensei told me all about it, from spiritual and physical chakra to how it was used to not only attack but heal also. The latter one useless for me as I was chakra-less; when chakra was used to heal my wounds after I came here first, it simply passed through me like X-ray or something, Lord Hokage told me. So chakra couldn't really heal me but attacks created through it could definitely hurt me; talk about unfair!

Chakra flowed through the body in chakra-network that was similar to circulatory system, having something like a chakra-reservoir at the base of abdomen. With the help of meditation one could feel the chakra rushing through them, and after immense training ninja's could control this chakra inside their bodies and outside it to do Jutsu.

Other than the Jutsu and healing, the whole flow of Chakra and life energy thing seemed familiar to me; but I couldn't, for the life of me remember why? Maybe because it was similar to blood circulation or for some other reason I didn't know; and after a whole night of feeling undone because of the thought, I pushed it away.

Next came the geographical and political distribution of the world. And in addition to learning about all the countries, their status, ninja villages, Heads and their relations to Konoha & Fire country, I also learned that people here have an obsession with nature. And although it's not a bad thing but naming villages like "Village Hidden in Leaf" and "Village Hidden in Sand" created weird visuals in my head. Like you are cleaning your lawn one autumn morning, you cross a heap of leaves and hear rustling, bending over it to inspect you narrow your eyes and TADA, there's a tiny village hidden in the leaves! Though, I wasn't going to tell this to Iruka sensei; or Lord Hokage, if that matters.

History and legends came next, with a mind numbing amount of un-pronounceable names. Now I was a very open minded child and respected individuality of cultures, languages and all, I mean I came from a multi-lingual world but naming your child Hagoromo 'Otsutsuki' is just plain unacceptable! Such a hard life he might have lived, having a name he couldn't pronounce half his childhood in addition to all the Biju stuff he went through!

But the thing that amused me the most was, almost all of the major written history of this world was so recent; only 1000 years or so old! Konoha being formed only around 70 years ago would actually have been in close competition to my eldest aunt!

I mean, the Chinese, Romans, Egyptians and all were civilizations from B.C.E. and we had so many written descriptions and manuscripts from those eras; this short time span was actually unbelievable for me. Either these people here actually evolved and improved real fast to reach this state of development in both social and technological scale, or having shinobi as majority of ancestors has its negative effects on preserving history.

I remember Iruka sensei's face when I told him that the city I was born in was in itself 3 thousand years old; you could have actually replaced his eyes with saucers! And when I told him about Pyramids of Egypt and South America, he won't believe me "How can someone cut stones and make such huge things without chakra and with such simple tools! It's impossible Ned!" "I know it is but it was not somehow in the past, all the scientific researches proved they were made back then; no one knows how, but they were." I replied thinking while Iruka sensei just couldn't wrap his mind around chakra-less-machine-less architecture. 'Maybe I should tell him about the Ancient Alien theory on those buildings or… Nah! I like him better this bewildered way' I thought grinning wickedly.

I also learned about the 'Will of Fire' of Konoha. It was almost a faith here and Lord Hokage himself told me all about it; taking a break from his duty for the lesson, which just showed how important it was for them. He told me about the Will of Fire with so much pride and devotion; I felt Goosebumps after the lesson just by thinking how people were so committed to it. And as far as I understood, Will of Fire was actually patriotism to the extent it touched the borders of religion; a force that drove people to fight and even give their life for what they love and believe. And that gained respect from me, a respect that was going to go a long way.

The final thing to know was ninja working & ranking along with the basic working structure of the village. I learned all about the various ranks of ninjas, how they studied in Academy then graduated at max. at 12 and then were put in 3 man team under a jounin, and from there they went to chuunin and jounin level. I also learned how these teams and other ninjas were sent on missions that made money for the village; and although sending 12 year olds to work was illegal back in my country, but the system here was simple and efficient. Each mission was classified into A, B, C, D or S rank according to dangers and then given to appropriately ranked shinobi by the Hokage; which eventually disclosed to me why Lord Hokage always had so much paper work to do, good I can never be a Hokage!

I also learned about a system of this world that quite disappointed me, and that was clan system. Clans were usually sects of people sharing same ancestry and producing ninjas from generations ago; some clans even having strong blood-limit techniques limited to their members only, like the famous and almost extinct Uchiha clan of Madara Uchiha, one of the founders of Konoha.

As coming from a religion blemished by the curse of caste system, and due to government's constant efforts to remove it, I grew up like all the other children of India since independence; by being taught how inequality leads to all the social evils and problems. The whole thought of clans referred prestigious was quite disturbing for me as it reminded me too much of 'caste-ism' from back home, and the superiority complex it creates.

And the worst part of the scene was that according to this system, I was the lowest of the kind. Being not only a clan-less, non-shinobi girl in a ninja village full of celebrated clans, I was also an inter-universal alien, without chakra (which meant being quite worthless for this world) and with an appearance so different from others; I couldn't help but think some God up there definitely had something against me, and would be so enjoying himself now.

Although Lord Hokage and Iruka sensei didn't show any discrimination in their behavior towards me, but people reaching high ranks with their hard work are supposed to be down to earth; that much was inter-universal, and Sensei was just plain good. In the whole month of studying with him, I realized he was genuinely friendly and good hearted with a knack for teaching and children; his job really suited his demeanor. But about others; I could almost imagine being treated like shit by the clan children and shinobi, those girls in the market that day proving to be a good example.

It wasn't going to be a first-rate experience I was sure, but no one said being an inter-universal refugee is a piece of cake; heck no one in my world would have imagined someone could be one at the first place! But they used to say, 'No one said it's going to be easy, but it's going to be worth it in the end…' didn't they?


	7. Rehabilitation : Step 2

When finally my lessons appeared to be coming to an end and Iruka sensei started encouraging me to get out of the Mansion sometimes, I knew something was up. Ever since the incident with those girls I never left the mansion to even roam around the grounds surrounding it, and never did Iruka sensei ever say anything about my 'house arrest'; so when he started saying how 'being indoors all the time isn't good for health' and dialogues like that, it was clear something was being planned by him and Lord Hokage; who being the leader of this village, was obviously included in the plot.

My suspicion proved right when one morning after almost a month of starting my classes with Iruka sensei, two young men in typical chuunin attire came knocking at my door. I opened the door expecting someone from kitchen asking what I wanted for lunch when "Hello there miss! If I'm not wrong, you are Ned right?" said one of the chuunins.

"Yes… yes I am." "Well I'm Kamizuki Izumo and he's Hagane Kotetsu, and we are here to take you to Lord Hokage. He wants a word with you." The other one said smiling. "… O-okay!" I replied coming out of the room and closing the door behind me.

As we started to walk through the hallways towards the Academy, my heartbeat rose dramatically; I knew something was up but didn't know what, and I hate suspense. And to top it off, I had to go to the Academy! 'Why can't Lord Hokage talk to me while in the mansion, why outside!' I thought irritated.

Maybe Izumo & Kotetsu sensed my agitation; being the ninja they were, because all through the journey to Academy they kept me busy with random conversations. They both seemed to be close friends by the way they behaved with each other; close friends for a long time that is.

They were around the same age as Iruka sensei and also had the similar friendly aura around them that just didn't fit with the title 'Ninja'; maybe the rainbow blessed Konoha in their generation producing amiable ninja like them and sensei?

"The mission assignment room is right there Ned-chan, we will not be accompanying you in so Best of luck." Izumo said smiling. "We will pray that you survive the boredom." Added Kotetsu winking; making me snort with amusement.

"Thank you so much for showing such kindness Kotetsu-san, and you too Izumo-san! Hope we meet again." I said smiling; they surely knew how to cheer people up. "We too Ned-chan, have a good day!" they said in unison before poof-ing away in smoke and leaves. I shook my head still smiling, as I knocked on the door thinking how they reminded me of two certain red-heads who were just as amusing.

I entered the big room and stood in the center awkwardly; a long table stood in front of me with a few people sitting behind it, two of whom I recognized right away. "Aah Ned… do you know why you are here?" Lord Hokage spoke up breaking the silence. "Not for 'a word' I'm sure…" I replied meekly. "I knew that was understood." Lord Hokage said nodding with a playful smile.

"Iruka here has reported me that you are doing excellent in your classes and have passed all the basic topics with flying colors… That's really remarkable!" the old man said giving me an encouraging nod. "Thank you Hokage Sama..." I muttered giving a small smile to the beaming old man; it was the first time someone praised me without saying 'but you still need to work hard'. "And… as your classes have come to an end, I have decided that it's time we start the next step of your rehabilitation." He continued ignoring my nervousness.

"I have noticed that as you tend to always stay in your room, you do not get any chance to interact with very many people; which is a very crucial step in settling you here so I've decided that I'll assign you on a mission with a team to give you a chance to mingle with others."

"Obviously the mission will not be a dangerous one; just a simple chores D-rank mission. We have many genins and teams to put you with and that's what we will be doing today." Lord Hokage ended still ignoring my shocked expressions.

'Mingle? Interact? Nonononono…NO!' I thought freaking out; it was too sudden for me. I was a very introverted person, meeting and talking to new people was always hard and awkward, and here these were shinobi kids; 'There are surly going to be clan kids in them and I'm so going to get ridiculed again…!' I mentally groaned.

"Today… a-as if right now?" I asked praying to heavens that I at least get a few hours to prepare myself. But as I said some God up there had something against me, I didn't even get a chance to go look at myself in the mirror to check which kind of monster I was looking like today.

"Yes right now, there are some teams appointed to be here this morning for missions and you will be assigned with one of them. You can stand by the sides while the teams come and we choose the one for you." Lord Hokage replied, his tone serious but his eyes shining with amusement; that man knew I was socially awkward and was enjoying my plight, what a sadist! "Now Iruka, let us please go through the teams and genins that are to come this morning."

While Iruka sensei was reading out names from a scroll, I quietly made a beeline for the spot in front of the table, just beside where he was sitting; all the while listening for any name I recognized from his babbling. There were a few names like Haru, Toma, Sora and Yuki along with Teams 10, 7, Shota and Guy that were appointed for that morning; Team 10 expected to come early and the exact opposite was expected from Team 7.

Now, I wasn't sure why Team 7 was expected to come late and everyone sighed after that comment, but I was kind of sure why Team 10 was expected early; it was Hokage's son's team and I had a funny feeling that if he comes late, Lord Hokage would scold him like a five year old returning home after curfew.

All the while I waited, many genins came and went including Team Shota but neither did the early Team 10 arrive and nor did I get assigned with anyone. Every time someone would enter, they would look at me like I was some interesting thing or a newly discovered species and I would look back expecting a scowl or scoff any moment, Lord Hokage would give them their mission and they would leave giving me one last interested glance; it seemed like Lord Hokage was waiting for some 'divine intervention' or something like that to happen.

I stood there for maybe an hour, in wait for the cursed time to come; all the while talking to Iruka sensei in between the long periods during which no one arrived for missions. I was narrating him a mythical love-story from back home, and although everyone else in the room seemed to look at the door as if it was the latest discovery of Quantum Physics, I knew they were also listening.

It was during that time, when I got quite comfortable with my company and was in total story-telling mood; sensei was also nodding interestedly and even Lord Hokage stopped doing his paperwork to listen in, when the door opened bringing in the most unexpected people for everyone in the room.

"So Dushyant saw the ring and the curse broke, bringing back all lost memories of his love for Shakuntala and their marriage, then he decid-" I got cut by a strange procession of neon-green clad people along with a small boy licking a huge swirly orange lollipop, and looking like the child of someone rich and important.

I was standing there in the background unnoticed, interestedly looking at the lollipop while that weird procession was giving a letter to someone sitting at the table, when Lord Hokage said "Aah... Team 7 ready for your mission? What do you say Naruto?" "I'm ready to overtake any challenge 'ttebayo! Just not these boring house-works old-man please!" came as the enthusiastic reply.

I remembered that name from my conversations with Iruka sensei; 'Naruto' was the name of that close student of his about whom he told me once. The name caught my attention at once along with the energetic tone, and when I turned around to look at this interestingly early Team 7 with my sensei's close student, I wasn't expecting what I saw.

Those two boys I saw on my first day here while Bird was taking me to Lord Hokage, those exact two boys were standing there with their team, waiting for the old Hokage to give them the mission.

Lord Hokage coughed and spoke "No Naruto I will not, in fact I'm going to give your team a special mission." Lord Hokage's words caught my attention and I sweat-dropped on the word special-mission. 'He's going to trick them into a D-rank mission with the word special just because I'm going to be in it… Yeah, make me the bait; way to go old-man!' I thought.

His words also caught the interest of Team 7 as Naruto replied loudly "REALLY? REALLY OLD-MAN? OH MAN, YOU'RE SO AWESOME! I'LL ROCK IT IN NO TIME 'TTEBAYO! TELL ME WHAT IS IT? COME-ON, COME-ON COME-ON! PLEASE-" "NARUTO! Take a breath and let Lord Hokage speak!" Iruka sensei scolded him, and I mentally cheered 'I am a better student, he never have to scold me, HAH!'

"It's a special and very important mission; you all have to take Ned with you….. to your usual D-rank mission." Lord Hokage said, creating suspense and then ruining it altogether! The whole Team 7 sweat-dropped at the same time as Naruto said irritated "You said it's going to be a special mission! WHAT'S SO SPECIAL IN THIS? And what on earth is a Ned?"

"Ned. Introduce yourself please." Lord Hokage said calmly looking at me and suddenly I became the center of all attention in the room. I nervously looked at Iruka sensei, who gave me an encouraging smile and then took a deep breath as I spoke "My name is Ned. I am 11 years old and the sole survivor of the end of my Universe. I arrived in this world approximately a month ago and am currently living under the care of Lord Hokage."

I had my head lowered all through my small speech and after it as I expected some snide remark or rejection but when the silence seemed to stretch too long I raised my head and, Blue & Onyx met Brown just like the first day I came into this world. 3 pairs of eyes, and a single eye were looking at me with different expressions; but nothing like those looks I got from other teams.

Naruto was looking at me with genuine interest and confusion just like that first time we met. The onyx eyed boy was also looking at me with confusion and interest but there was some other unreadable expression also in his eyes. Maybe they were trying to contemplate, was I the same girl they saw a month ago.

Well, the pink haired girl was also looking at me with confusion but her look was more like I was some hard and intriguing math question; the type that you cannot solve but cannot leave also.

And the masked Jounin? He had his headband raised and his AWESOME and dangerous looking RED colored eye set on me, with all the small patterns inside it SPINNING! It was so cool, I could have done anything to get one at that moment 'Who wants breakable wands and animals coming out of balls; I would exchange them any day to get that eye… GOD it's AMAZING!' I squealed in my mind.

"So… Do you all accept the mission?" Lord Hokage asked in his all professional tone, breaking everyone's trance. All the eyes now set on Team 7 as the eldest ninja of the team lowered his headband, again covering his eye as he answered with a lazy "Hai" followed by nods from his fellow team members.

'They're different…' was the last thing I thought while leaving the room with Team 7; my mind blank due to astonishment for the current situation and fear for the coming one.


	8. From Chopsticks To Ramen And Strangers To Friends

By the time I was sitting in the porch of a kind lady, tying different herbs in small bundles, I had discovered a lot about the team I was doing the mission with; all thanks to our small introduction that was still going on because Naruto and the onyx boy couldn't spend five minutes without fighting.

The onyx eyed boy was the last left heir of the famous Uchiha clan, Uchiha Sasuke; always acting superior, brooding and taunting Naruto in a Holier-than-thou manner. His dislikes were many, likes were; well he didn't tell any, and his drea-sorry 'ambition' was "not your business".

I also found out that he had fan-girls; thanks to the annoying group of girls drooling over him and blocking our path just as we left the Academy for our mission.

The pink haired girl's name was Haruno Sakura, and all I got out of her introduction was that, she had a huge crush on Sasuke like almost every girl here, didn't like Naruto or "people who try to take what I saw first" (put a narrow eyed glance towards me here), and that she was participating in a self-proclaimed contest of 'who-talks-more-to-Sasuke-kun' with me.

She would say something to Sasuke 'kun' and then look at me like she achieved something and then repeat the cycle; all the while Sasuke not even sparing her a word, I could have betted my kidney he wasn't listening a thing.

Honestly this craze of the pinkette was childish- and I was the youngest one here -I wasn't even interested in the boy; romanticism was never my preference, it's too awkward for me- I like frank and friendly.

Well I also discovered that Uzumaki Naruto was a walking-talking ball of energy, who got this energy solely from Ramen; as his whole introduction basically revolved around it.

I liked his dream though, "to be the best Hokage ever 'ttebayo!"; I like people who dream big, and his enthusiasm made me genuinely smile after a long time.

He was really 'hyperactive' according to the masked Jounin; 'full of life' according to me. He would smile, laugh, groan, pout and express everything; it was like he wasn't given a chance to express before and that's why did this so much now.

I also discovered that Naruto had this weird rivalry kind of thing with Sasuke, which was obvious; because nature wise they were so poles apart. And surprisingly, he also had a crush on Sakura, which was futile because she had a crush on Sasuke, which was futile because he was in a live-in-relationship with solitariness; God children in this world!

And I was expecting little human killing machines; I mean they were  _ninja_  for God's sake! It was like Universes were bent on changing my perspective on ninjas forever, 'I won't be surprised if in a year I start expecting shinobi dressed like cupids coming out of every corner of Konoha and Sasuke hiding in the shadows to avoid love-arrows!' I thought exasperated.

Well, the masked Jounin of the team was Hatake Kakashi, that's all I got from his introduction; everything else I knew was courtesy of my Bingo book.

From the fact that he was called the Copy-Ninja to the fact that he was an exceptional shinobi;  _exceptional with a capital E_.

I had read about him from the bingo-book that was given to me but wasn't able to connect his face with the face on the book back then, all because that AWESOME eye of his distracted me; not my fault!

The Bingo-book I was given wasn't the one other ninjas used; it was specially made for me with small descriptions of all the major ninja's of Konoha and all the ninja's from out of Konoha who were a threat to me.

Kakashi san, unlike how I imagined him to be egoistic, was very nonchalant and laidback; kind of cool if you ask me. He wasn't much talkative also, just reading his tiny book all the time.

The only times he spoke was when he had to stop his team's bickering (which was really often) or when he told me closing his visible eye "No last-name san or stuff, Ned-chan. You are part of the team for this mission, so use -Kun, -Chan or sensei please."

'I think it was a smile… but you can't say for sure…' I thought shaking my head as I tied some Rosemary in a bundle, the people here were so weird- "OI TEME, WHAT DID YOU SAY?" –and loud.

"Now now Naruto, don't start fighting yet, its Ned-chan's turn to introduce herself now." Kakashi sensei silenced the loud blond. "But sensei, she introduced herself during mission briefing; why again?" Sakura said giving me another glance.

"It was official introduction Sakura, we did not find out anything about her as a person…" 'See who's talking!' I thought.

"So start up Ned-chan, you know the rules!" Kakashi sensei said while flipping a page of his book and giving me a closed-eye smile in the end.

I looked at all the three genin nervously; everyone was looking back at me with interest 'Well, there's no escape…' I thought taking a deep breath and starting "Mmm… My name, you all already know is Ned… I like animals and plants; nature in general… I also like stories and poems… and learning new things. I don't like greedy people, politicians, romanticism, discrimination and environment-exploiters… My dream…mmm… back home was to do something to preserve nature and wildlife… but… now; it is to live as much as I can."

'Wow, that was boring… and the last bit was creepy…' I thought after finishing. I looked at everyone; Sakura was again giving me the math-problem look, Sasuke had a distant look on his face, Naruto looked utterly-confused; scratching his head and all, but sensei was still reading; although I think he was listening all along, a good ninja gathers info all the time Iruka sensei had taught me.

The first person to speak up was Naruto, "Ne Ned-chan, aren't you the one who those ANBU brought with them that day in the academy, a month ago... the chakra-less girl who fell from the sky? I was there and-" "NARUTO, you're being rude baka!" Sakura scolded Naruto as I replied "I-It's okay Sakura-chan, I don't mind… and Yes Naruto-kun, I'm the chakra-less girl who fell from the sky and was brought to the academy by Bir-ANBU. And, I also saw you and Sasuke-kun there."

"So you don't have chakra? Not even a chakra-network?" Sakura asked, so intrigued that she didn't even listen Sasuke's name there. "MmmHmm… no one in my world had chakra or chakra-network. In all other aspects our worlds are similar, just chakra was non-existent in mine." I replied shaking my head.

"A world evolved differently than ours, but still having humans and everything else similar… Interesting…" Sasuke spoke for the first time, seeming to be deep in thought.

"Was that the reason that it ended, I mean not having cha-" Naruto started in a confused tone but stopped himself midway when he saw everyone visibly flinch.

I didn't knew what to say in reply, it was basically the same thing those girls said to me that day; but the tone in which it was asked, I couldn't help myself but forgive Naruto for it. As far as I could see, he didn't mean what those girls meant; 'the boy is naturally a bit slow-headed and confused I guess' I thought.

An awkward silence followed the unfinished question. But before it could stretch a bit too long, Kakashi sensei came as my savior. "I was thinking… Ned-chan, was there some kind of problem with nature in your world? You seem a bit too much… protective towards it!" He asked looking slightly interested.

The following conversation went all through the mission; one topic lead to another and that to another, till I was again the story teller.

Sakura seemed to forget all about her competition with me, Naruto and Sasuke didn't fight more than thrice all through the conversation, and even Kakashi sensei placed his book back in his hip-pouch; my world was as incredible for people here as their world was to me.

The good natured lady gave us lunch of onigiri and all through the day I sat on the porch tying herbs and telling random things about my world to the three genin who were removing weeds or cutting herbs, and sensei who was being lazy.

By the time we completed the mission, it was already late in the evening and sensei was already planning to let Naruto loose on me if I disagree to have dinner with them. I tried very hard to refuse but when Kakashi sensei declared "No ramen without Ned-chan Naruto." I had to agree; there was no way out.

So that was why I was sitting at one of the stools of Naruto's favorite ramen shop waiting for my order, telling the story of the famous 'Boy Who Lived' (don't ask me how we reached that topic, even I don't know!) when the Universes decided to remind me why I didn't want to get out of the Mansion before.

"…and when the man sitting beside the half turned Professor Quirrel looked at Harry, he felt his scar start to hurt all of a sudden an-" "Here's your order. And because it's your first time in Ichiraku's… your meal is on the house!" the enthusiastic chef cut in my story, setting a big bowl in front of me that smelled amazing.

"Thank you so much." I said to the beaming man and looked into the bowl to finally discover what this amazing smelling ramen-thing was when ' _HEY MERE ISHWAR…._ '  **[1]**

It was a soupy noodle kind of thing that looked really appetizing after a long day of hard work but, there was NO SPOON; only a pair of wooden chopsticks sitting beautifully beside the bowl and kindly taunting me.

All through my time here, I always ate in my room in privacy. The dishes that came were always dry things and although they provided chopsticks but I used my hands instead because it was easy; and I'm an Indian, we eat with our hands.

Now sitting in front of the big bowl not knowing what to do, I really wanted to face palm myself with a soccer-shoe for not learning it from Iruka sensei. 'SUCH. AN. IDIOT. NED. I learned every simple thing from Iruka sensei, how can this not cross my mind; HOW? OH GOD, KILL ME!'

While I was freaking out in my mind, the chef was making more ramen for Naruto who was already near finishing his 5th bowl. Sakura was sitting to his right, making a disgusted face while eating and Sasuke was sitting to his left silently eating his ramen. To Sasuke's left was I, almost hyperventilating with nervousness and to my left was sitting Kakashi sensei kindly ignoring everything in the world.

I really wanted to cry at that moment, 'If I refused to eat it would be disrespecting the owner and Team 7 but if I ask for help, everyone will taunt me till eternity for not knowing simple things!' I thought exasperated.

It was a very small thing; not knowing how to use chopsticks, I mean I wasn't even from their world, but I was an 11 year old; being taunted and humiliated like that day by those girls was the biggest dread for me. I was a sensitive child; I had never faced problems like this, whenever I used to be in a fix, there was always maa or papa there to help me.

I was so used to of looking up to them and silently asking for help or getting my things done, it was scary to look around and find strangers. It reminded me how utterly alone I was there, so helpless.

My fear was now transformed into sadness as I looked around at Kakashi sensei and Sasuke eating calmly beside me. 'Huh, when he finds out I can't even use chopsticks, The-Great-Uchiha-Sama is so going to ridicule me with his Holier-than-thou expression; maybe he would totally abandon mocking Naruto for the fun of taunting me.' I thought bitterly.

I was hungry, sad and tired; I just wanted to run back to my room in the mansion and never come out again. 'My every trip out of the safety of the mansion has ended terribly, I am never going to get out of my room agai-' I thought but the sound of stool shifting brought me out of my brooding.

I turned my head in time to see Sasuke get up from his stool and walk towards me; everything after that happened in slow motion.

He reached behind me and stretched his right hand towards mine. I drew back from him out of sheer instinct but his other hand placed on my left shoulder stopped me. He picked up the chopsticks from beside my bowl and placed them between my fingers as he held my hand with his and started to teach me how to use the sticks.

It took me some time to even my breathing and learn how to use the sticks, but Sasuke was a patient teacher; he kept on improving my grip or my hand movement, all the while giving me small tips.

In the end when I finally learned to use the chopsticks to some extent, I turned around and gave the black haired boy a genuine smile and the most sincere "Thank You." I had ever said to anyone other than Lord Hokage.

From all I had heard about the Uchiha heir from Iruka sensei, he was cold, indifferent, cynical, somewhat arrogant and always stayed away from female species; and my whole day around him proved this just right. His willingness to help when I didn't even asked for it was really shocking; I wasn't expecting it from him of all the people.

The said onyx eyed boy replied with a "Hn" and gave me the smallest shadow of a smile, as he returned back to his seat and started eating. I also turned back to my bowl, grabbed my chopsticks and started eating the ramen gingerly; Naruto was right, it was tasty.

After a few mouthfuls I felt eyes watching me and turned around to find Sakura looking at me with utter disbelief; eyes wide and mouth agape. Naruto was looking at me with a thick tuft of ramen hanging from his mouth, innocent confusion apparent on his face while Kakashi sensei; well he was being Kakashi sensei.

After a few more seconds of trance Naruto; totally unaware of his full mouth, tried to say something but failed. A snort of laughter escaped me as Sasuke said something along the lines of 'dobe', but before Naruto could reply with his trademark 'teme' I started laughing so hard, Naruto stopped midway in his jump.

A smile stretched on his features before he joined me, laughing at his own action while Sasuke gave out a sigh, Kakashi sensei shook his head with amusement and Sakura still looked distracted.

That night I returned to my room feeling totally opposite from what I felt while leaving in the morning. When I walked out of the mansion, I was afraid that I would get rejected, ridiculed and humiliated but as I laid back on my bed for the night I was happy, full and contented.

'People aren't that bad here, maybe I should give this world another chance…' I thought as I turned off the lights to sleep.

Although Sakura wasn't so inviting, and turned 100 shades darker after the whole chopsticks incident but she wasn't so bad as to overlook the others. Sasuke was surprisingly good, Naruto was someone you cannot help but like and Kakashi sensei was an experience in itself.

And although it was too far fetched to judge people in just first acquaintance, but for the first time I felt as if people were being friendly towards me without any necessity. As if I found friends, through the most unexpected of situation; Ichiraku Ramen really was the best.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V.**

Someone somewhere in Konohagakure no sato wonders 'Is this why he let her live? Will it really work… something so… far fetched?'

***** END *****


	9. Omake 1

Ned sat in the balcony of her room, a notebook in her hands as Konoha slept in the peaceful silence of midnight.

It had been almost a month since that incident, and she has finally stopped having nightmares, turning sad on mention of the past and stopped expecting all this to be a dream.

In the beginning she would often wake up expecting to be in her old room, the jingling of her mother's bangles waking her up, visiting the 'ghats' her motivation to get up and get going.

It took a lot of time but eventually, waking up in this room became a habit and Iruka sensei's lessons, a motivation to get up.

It wasn't easy to move on but would a bunch of ninja understand that; who saw her smiling that evening, waving Iruka sensei goodbye for the night.

"And you would expect civilians to be soft hearted." "Just a month and she's already grinning and all… so much for mourning." "Hah… I bet-"

She looked up at the sky as the cold anger again bubbled up inside her; she tried so hard to ignore, heck even break a thing or two but she wasn't the type of person who would break something for her own selfish need. She wasn't perfect, godly good and all; she had her own flaws but whatever she was, Nidhi was not a 'bad' person.

She struggled in her bed for hours, thinking about all that was said by them.

Was it wrong to move on with life? Was it too early to start smiling, even if it's not truly heartfelt? It was a huge thing, losing your everything at once but was it reason enough to put a blind eye and not appreciate the good things that were happening, that people were doing for her?

If she had died there in her world and one of her cousins would have survived, she wouldn't have wanted them to live their whole life grieving and crying.

Like Lord Hokage said, she'd want them to live as much as they can; for her, for everyone who died and most importantly for their own selves.

If there was one thing she learned from the whole incident; from losing everything, even almost her life when she fainted before appearing in this world, it was the value of life; the small amount of time given to LIVE.

Finally making up her mind she had decided on getting her problem solved by writing, it was her best remedy and that was why she was sitting in her balcony with her notebook; she had written a poem for the ones she had lost, for the feeling she wasn't feeling anymore; GREIVING.

She takes a last glance at the village in front of her and the rhyming she had made before returning to her bed; mind finally at peace, heart finally not hurting.

GRIEVING

Last page, and it was not at all a happy ending;

Still smiling, don't know why but I'm not pretending;

Your faces, the last thing I saw back there;

Cried a lot, but there wasn't enough despair;

Hurt so much, felt like it was never going to heal;

Turned numb, until I could finally feel;

Got lost, guilt suffocating and straining;

Time went on, till eventually it stopped raining;

You remain, like a background song to life;

Not gone, but not enough to add to my strife;

They think, I disrespected and disappointed you;

I know, you want me to move on and let go;

So smile, 'coz I finally have and am not pretending;

& Last page, this time will have our happy ending...

-Nidhi K.

 

* * *

 

** AN- ** _**This is my poem... I've written this one just for this story... It's my first poem which is not related to my life at all...** _

**Do tell me how it is...** **Thank you for reading** **:))**


	10. Two Survivors

The following week found me doing various simple missions with Team 7, and even getting paid for them!

The feeling of being able to earn, spend and save my OWN money was amazing; the freedom and self-sufficiency it brought was relieving. I couldn't understand why my parents made such a fuss about it; yes it was hard, but the fact that you earned it made spending worth it.

Maybe not being able to do what they loved to earn it was the reason; that's why it's said 'Do what you love…'.

Now, even after spending so much time together, my interactions with Team 7 remained similar; Naruto still smiled obliviously radiating sunshine whenever I listened to his flashy stories, Kakashi sensei still escaped society, Sasuke returned back to his silent behavior and Sakura still despised me for that chopstick incident; which Kakashi sensei never forgot to mention every morning, sadists everywhere!

I thanked all the deities in heaven that this world didn't have social networking or else the whole bunch of 'Sasuke's fan-girls' would have known immediately, and would have killed and buried me in the outskirts of Fire country in no time, for trying to steal their Sasuke-kun.

I could actually imagine them all having a Facebook group and updating each other of their developments with Sasuke and sharing plans; lucky Sasuke, not born in my world!

But like every good thing, this little routine of mine also ended when by the end of the week Kakashi sensei decided to withdraw Team 7 from missions for some training, and hence my meeting them also ended.

I could have visited them in their training but I felt like crossing the line; they were a team and deserved their privacy. I was an addition just for the sake of my rehabilitation; they were a team before me and were going to be long after my leaving. And above all they needed training together to become a strong shinobi team; a weak civilian girl was not going to help in this anyway, even if you ignore chakra-less-ness.

In a way our last mission together was our LAST mission TOGETHER, because I knew soon after this they would need more team bonding to prepare for C rank missions and my being in the team would only become a hindrance. Also my security and abilities limited me only to simple D ranks which gave small money and no experience for fighting in future ninja life at all.

So when the news for Team 7's withdrawal from missions reached me via Kakashi sensei in Ichiraku's; add a jump and fist pump by Naruto; I also decided to take a break from missions, convincing Lord Hokage that I needed to read some detailed books on some topics to quench my curiosity.

And that's how the coming 2-3 days found me, again sitting in my 'hidden corner' but with many books, a cup of green tea; which is nowhere near Chai let me tell you, and a feeling of abandonment this time round.

During those enlightening hours, I would often see Team 7 running around or training; and even though I made myself believe that I didn't care, deep inside I knew watching them bickering and spending time together made me yearn for friends.

Back in my world also whenever I used to see children playing together I used to regret being such an introvert; but for making friends it needed to take initiative and I was never bold enough to go talk to someone first.

And being the odd one out in this world made it harder for me to interact with people; let alone become friends.

I was a prejudiced child who made a notion by just one interaction that no one in this world really wanted to be friends with me.

Even though in the rush of emotions I felt like Team 7 was friendly, but in actuality, deep within I believed that people here were being just nice with me, not friendly; and there was a big difference.

It wasn't totally my fault also; the first interactions of mine with people here were either formal or too negative, and this wasn't my world also.

Even Lord Hokage with all his sympathy, was still a leader and as such gave me refuge but on conditions; and Iruka sensei, however amiable, taught me because it was a duty and need.

People were nice to me out of obligation of either their job or their disposition as good people; I appreciated it, but it didn't warm my heart, which just needed some company without any formality.

And this was what I was thinking while standing near the low cupboard of my room, which now partly held my clothes and partly my books. I was placing a thick old book on sealing back with 'Fuuinjustu: Practiced & Potentials', 'Chakra: The Whole Concept' and other complicated books I had gained access to because of Lord Hokage.

I was picking out the most complex topics to distract my mind from loneliness; it wasn't quantum physics, but still complex enough to not understand much.

The trick worked most of the times but sometimes even the wonders of this world weren't good enough, 'Humans are social animals Ned.' I thought sighing; 'This way, life's going to be really long…'

Eventually I pushed the depressing thoughts away and was just going to pick up 'Taijutsu and Chakra' when the sliding of the curtains of my room caught my attention; I turned around expecting some stray cat but found Uchiha Sasuke standing in my room with apparent unease and a weird air around him.

For a few seconds I didn't know what to do. I was really caught off guard because one, I wasn't used to of Sasuke barraging into my room and two, I wasn't used to of people barraging into my room through 3-4 FLOOR HIGH BALCONIES; it was like bird and his roof flying all over again!

At long last I spoke up "Something happened Sasuke-kun?" Confusion was apparent in my tone.

"You can visit the training, you know." Spend time, we won't mind. He replied in his smooth voice; not really an answer to my question. A small emotionless statement but the meaning was clear in his eyes.

"I won't be any help to you all." I replied in an equally small statement, trying to hide away the bitterness and helplessness. From the way Sasuke's expression didn't change a bit I thought I succeeded, but then he spoke again surprising me with the presence of emotion in his tone.

"I know how it feels; to be left behind, everything taken away in a moment. I know it." He said slowly, eyes again looking distant.

I looked at the Uchiha boy uncertainly, trying to figure out how, when it occurred to me 'The Uchiha massacre!' I thought looking back at the boy 'How could I not notice the same pain, the same plight of being left alone.'

I looked at him for some more seconds, then silently walked towards him and while crossing him on my way to the balcony I said "Lets sit out here. I like it under the stars; they make me feel like I'm not alone."

It took the Uchiha a few heartbeats after which he followed me out into the balcony; we both sat with our backs supported by the wall and feet by the railing, Sasuke in the corner and I beside him.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence the raven haired boy, as if finally deciding something, spoke up a bit reluctantly "He killed them all… Every one of my clan, every single person of my family; he killed them all just for…. for testing his power!" Sasuke stopped in a fit anger; hatred leaking in waves out of him.

I stayed silent, letting him calm down enough to form sentences again, to speak out his misery; my heart said, he needed it more than me.

"Uchiha… Itachi… the prodigy child of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto… brother of Uchiha Sasuke… me... He… was my inspiration, I looked up to him. I wanted to be just like him in everything, he was my idol, my life… I loved him… but then he became a monster. He killed women, children, and elders of our own clan for testing his strength… even his OWN PARENTS! My parents…"

"I was 7, when one day I returned from academy and every… everyone was dead. He was there waiting for me, but instead of killing me… saving me from all this… saving his own younger brother from the pain, he left me to suffer saying I was weak; I didn't deserve to be killed by him… he said harvest enough hatred, enough power and then come to him."

"He showed me the whole mass murder… how he killed them all… every single one of them…. Thousands of times I saw my father die, I saw my mother twitch in the pool of her own blood..."

"I… swore then… I swore to kill the bastard… to avenge my clan… to destroy the man who destroyed my family!" Sasuke spat; words fading in his hatred, his whole body shaking with rage.

My heart froze after listening to his story; how could someone kill so many people who were his own people! 'Your own family, parents… children, elders… What kind of a monster could do this? Kill hundreds of people to test his strength!' just the thought made me sick! 'And he made a seven year old child see it all thousands of time, that also his own younger brother!'

I could clearly see the hatred running in Sasuke's veins, boiling his blood with fury; his body shaking with repressed emotions.

I moved slowly out of instinct and placed my cold hand over his unnaturally warm one, holding it tight; letting him know I was there; he was with me, not that monster.

Eventually his breathing evened and a silence enveloped us, and I took some deep breaths as started narrating my sad narrative from the start.

**-After telling about the whole incidence-**

"… One day, just one day took away everything from me, everything; I became the worst kind of homeless one can be… I lost my family, home, culture, language… It was so hard to start again with life; I didn't know where to begin again…" I ended my story in a poetic way.

And then after some breaths I added "I thought I had it was hard… thought my pain and suffering was the harshest… But today, I realized how wrong I was….. Losing everything was hard, but to have your everything taken away by someone; and to see it…. It might have been so much harder..."

I looked up at the boy sitting beside me with understanding and sympathy; he made me realize I wasn't the only person suffering. I was so blinded by my own life, hearing his tale was like getting my eyes open.

'I'm not the only one in pain; he's here and who knows how many more are out there…' I thought looking at a lone cloud passing by the starry sky; his story changed my view on everything.

Without turning to look at me Sasuke spoke, voice still filled with some anger "Don't you think it's all too negative, dark? Mental illness, depression… Pity…"

"No... Had someone done something like that with my family, I also would have hated the person with all my might; it's-it's inhumane to do something like that… In the beginning I myself was so angry, frustrated by the Gods above for leaving me behind, it was so unfair; I'm no one to judge you, no one can actually… We all have our demons Sasuke; we all have our struggles that weaken and strengthen us at the same time, the flaws that gnaw our souls. No one's white as the snow; we all are various shades of gray, just the intensities are different ." I answered still looking at the star filled sky, so similar still so different; sometimes it was hard to remember this was a different world and even I was a different person now.

I didn't know where the philosophy came from; the words just formed on my lips as my heart tried to sooth the boy who was suffering more than me. Isn't that female nature, to soothe others over themselves? To forget your own pain over others'? Maternal Instincts…

"What's your reason to live? What keeps you going?" Not revenge, then what? He asked after some time, again the unsaid words apparent.

"That I have to live for them all… They lost their chance to live, I haven't and that's what keeps me going; to live as much as I can for their sake and for mine… I've seen death from close Sasuke, I know how it feels to close your eyes with the thought that there's going to be no another time. And the experience has taught me how small life is; how small and valuable, you don't get another try… they didn't get another try but I've and I want to live it for myself and them… That and…"

"… Mine was a corrupted and ruined world, there was no real hope of it ever improving because unlike this world, common people in my world didn't have inborn potentials to change the planet; there was no chakra, no power except money."

"But still we all, the common people hoped, we prayed to all and any God for help, to lead the way; to do anything to show that good and bad, right and wrong still existed… but nothing happened. No miracle or judgment happened and no hero came to rescue my world from neither evil nor the end… But my world deserved heroes, my world deserved prayers answered, my world deserved a HAPPY ENDING... and that's what I'm living for, to live for them and die with their happy ending." I replied still looking up in the sky, holding back the tears.

Sasuke turned to me with a deep look, trying to solve me and my words.

A long time passed after which I turned to look in his direction, he did the same and onyx met brown again; our eyes showing pain, longing for someone to understand, longing for getting in peace with life again.

Still he was suffering more than me I knew, somehow even after going through more than me; I knew he wasn't strong enough to hold up the pain like me. I didn't know what made me stronger than him, but I knew he needed it too.

So I scooted closer and leaned on him sideways so that our shoulders touched; his shoulder supporting mine. To let him know I was there and I understood, to let him know he could depend on me. In return the usually brooding boy held my hand tightly, a simple gesture that said it was mutual.

To anyone else watching us it might have seemed like a romantic scene, but they might never be able to understand the pain we shared through it; it was understanding and a hope that gesture held. A hope that we were not alone in this now, that someone understood.

The wind blew, cool and calming as we both spent the whole night sitting like that, in comforting silence. Only the stars witnessed the dawn of a friendship that was going to travel far on a testing road; formed between two kids who were left behind, two survivors who wanted to survive.


	11. Keeping Up With An Uchiha

 

 

After the incident on my balcony, my presence in the trainings of Team 7 became a must; just like the presence of a certain Uchiha in my room, almost every evening till late night.

Sitting side by side, me and Sasuke spent all those evenings in my balcony on the same spot where we discovered our friendship; sitting in the same way with our shoulders touching, his supporting mine.

Some nights we would talk about everything and anything, others we'd just watch the stars in comfortable silence; the latter being more usual than the former because the Uchiha was _anything_ but a talker.

Before meeting him, I used to think you need to talk to show emotions, words were important to express yourself. I didn't know you could be friends with so less said and so much conveyed through silence; the Uchiha way of bonding I titled it.

And I was really thankful for it because being an introvert, keeping up conversations was not my strongest point and awkward pauses were the only thing I knew. But while being with Sasuke, the pauses between the conversations felt more welcomed than ever before.

And for someone like me who escaped company like plague just because of awkward conversational pauses and no idea of what to talk about, his Uchiha way was a blessing straight from heaven!

Never in my life I ever found anyone else with whom the need to speak vanished like with Sasuke; and for that I knew I would always be in his debt.

Maybe that was the reason why I let him force me into things I didn't want to do.

Like the first two days after our chat at my balcony, I let him drag my anti-social ass to training ground 3 at 5 in the morning even though I didn't want to go at all; and add to it the fact that I was never a morning person.

But after those two days of witnessing the wrath of the Uchiha, I myself stopped being reluctant, realizing it was high time to save my dignity; well whatever of it was left after being carried through Konoha like a sack of potatoes, coiled with ninja wire.

That whole incident taught me one thing though 'Uchiha Sasuke doesn't know how to request; you either do what he says, or you will be forced to do it with horrible consequences'.

Yup, he didn't learn to take no as an answer, and surprisingly I wasn't surprised.

My reason for not visiting his trainings was still that I was afraid I would disturb team 7, but Kakashi sensei ensured me that my presence was actually helping; in the usual _Kakashi_ way obviously!

"Mah, mah Ned-chan, don't find excuses to be unsociable; we don't really mind your presence you see, you're really helping in the motivation department after all." He said with his eye-smile, like he was the most sociable person in Konoha, roaming around inviting people to parties.

For some unthinkable reason he still called me Ned-chan; even after my request to them all to call me just Ned.

The newly developing cunning part of my brain believed, it gave him glee to do things people find embarrassing or irritating; sadist after all!

Still I liked the man; don't know why but I always felt comfortable and relaxed around him. And keeping in mind that he was a famous assassin who might have killed more people than the breaths I was able to take in my whole lifetime, I just couldn't understand my gut feeling; maybe in a world basically made up of assassins, the lack of choice was a reason.

Well according to him, Naruto; ever the spotlight lover, was working harder than ever before in his trainings just to show me how better he was than Sasuke; which was improving his Taijutsu more than the entire Academy years combined.

"The boy seeks acknowledgement Ned-chan, and your small compliments encourage him a lot." he said to me once, when we both were sitting under a tree watching the three genin spar.

Sakura, according to him was doing better because she was trying to show me (and Sasuke) how amazing she was; which was futile because even if she wasn't anywhere near the boys in Taijutsu, she still was a kunoichi, and hence had the ability to kick my ass straight to Suna.

Sasuke's improvement though was a different case. According to Kakashi sensei; he was improving because both Naruto and Sakura were improving, causing him to push harder to win every time; which was good for his ego.

"He needs to learn the value of other people around him." Sensei said while flipping a page of his book. 'The people also need to see him more than just his brain, clan and face.' I thought looking at a dozen Naruto clones getting grilled by Sasuke's fireball jutsu.

Now, I had read a lot about ninjutsu, chakra and all the ninja magic from the books and from Iruka sensei's lessons; but reading and listening is one thing, seeing physics get slaughtered in front of your own eyes is another.

The first time I saw Naruto do Shadow clone jutsu and Sasuke breath out fire; let me tell you, I lost many other things than just science that day.

My awestruck, unintelligibly-muttering form freaked Naruto so much, he slowly slipped away from me and said nervously rubbing his head "…..ne sensei…. I think we broke her…"

I even scared Sasuke and Sakura when I suddenly jumped up and demanded Sasuke to open his mouth; checking thoroughly for fire glands or some other scientific thing to justify my world's knowledge.

I found none, but the look on Sakura's face after that was worth all the loss of my knowledge.

The said girl still refused to believe that I wasn't romantically interested in Sasuke; always declaring how I'm planning and plotting to steal her Sasuke-kun.

"It's impossible for someone to not like Sasuke-kun, he is just so cool and amazing! I know what you're trying to do… so let me tell you that you are not going to win; you like Ino-pig will lose because Sasuke-kun likes me! He likes girls with long hair and beautiful eyes and slim figure, none of which you have so back off and stop plotting in silence because you'll lose! HUH!" she announced, flipping her hair on my face; leaving me with three males who blinked back owlishly at me in response.

Now one, I wasn't planning or plotting anything; in between trying to survive and find a place in a new world, I didn't really had time to conspire against fan girls. That also for a boy who was my first FRIEND ever!

Two, my hair were growing at such an abnormal rate that if I would have wanted to, I'd have surpassed not only Sakura but even Rapunzel twice or thrice ever since I came into this world, but instead I kept it short; because managing long hairs was a mess and no boy was worth it.

Three, I was not fat; in fact I had the correct BMI for any average girl my age according to WHO standards; it wasn't my fault that kunoichi in this world were super fit and had different health standards than civilians.

And fourth, I didn't know what 'Ino-pig' was in the slang of this world, but I was sure I wasn't a boar or pig even if I wasn't pretty.

And that was the place where Sakura crossed the line; I was a very patient person for sure but still I was an eleven year old, there was a limit to my tolerance of idiocy like every other child.

I wasn't angry, just frustrated by repeating the same thing again and again and again, so I gave up on making her see the truth and hoped that someday God will give her sense.

It took her a lot more than just a few months to get over my lack of interest for Sasuke, my presence in her team and my overall existence in general; it took time but eventually we figured our bond out. Not the strongest of the bonds but a bond indeed.

But till that time I enjoyed her irritation and efforts to find my non-existent hidden motives, as much as I could; not mature, but as I said I was just a child and 'when life gives you free entertainment, why refuse?' was my thought.

When I told Sasuke about it, his response was "Hn" which was a typical Sasuke reply for everyone, but I knew better.

As my acquaintance with the boy increased I realized that that one sound from his larynx could actually have thousands of meanings in ' _Sasuke-vocabulary_ ', and understanding the difference between them was an art that came with experience; or in Naruto's case, gut-instincts.

In the beginning it was very difficult to understand when he was getting irritated, when mildly interested and when taunting; but as the time I spent with the Uchiha increased, I realized it was all a game of eyes.

In addition to being his most powerful advantage as a Uchiha, eyes were a very important means of expression for Sasuke; and his monosyllabic responses started to mean so much more when I understood this small thing.

The changes in the shade of coal-black when he would visit me, when he trained, when he tried to ignore his fan girls, when he taunted Naruto; I never knew there were so many shades of BLACK.

One of the softest shades I ever caught in his eyes was when he first discovered my singing; better to say humming one evening.

Now, I was never a singer; bathroom, kitchen or any other room included. I was an introvert and raising my voice to sing was calling for too much attention that made me uncomfortable. Also the fact that I always thought people would judge me from lyrics, try to figure me out and make mistake was another reason.

But here in this world no one understood English or Hindi; no one was going to judge my life and my personality from my song choices, and no one here really had time in between all the major ninja things to listen to my quite humming. That and this world was doing weird things to me; apart from the abnormal hair-growth-spurt.

And that was the reason why, I, out of my character was singing a 50 year old Hindi song while arranging books and scrolls around my room. And that was how Sasuke found me when he decided to visit early that evening; and being the damned ninja he was, decided to stay hidden in the balcony to listen.

Once I finished my job of rearranging my scrolls did I stop singing and jumped abruptly when a certain Uchiha appeared casually on my balcony, asking "What was the meaning of that song?"

Now, I wasn't the only one who was analyzing other's nature. Sasuke was a very sharp boy and like I did with him, he also figured me out eventually.

He knew I was loved poetic and feeling filled things, quotes and dramatic words; and hence easily guessed that even my song choice might have something or other that would be meaningful.

I placed a hand over my chest to calm my nerves and waved the other towards the balcony as I answered his question, making my way towards our usual spot.

"' _Lag ja gale, ki phir ye hasin raat ho na ho; shayad phir iss janam me mulakat ho na ho_ '….. It roughly translates into 'Embrace me, for who knows a night like this will ever come again or not; for who knows if we'll ever meet again in this life or not….' a very old song that I never acknowledged back home, but now it seems to hold so much meaning; as I understand the uncertainty of life." I said.

I then turned to look at the boy sitting next to me, and thought if something like that happen again how I'd miss him and everyone else here, my first friend and my second world.

The fear of the prospect hit my heart like a ton of bricks, making me blurt out even before my shy-introvert self could take over. "You know you're my first friend ever Sasuke? Like, both worlds included…" completely irrelevant, but still somehow the lines seemed to fit perfectly in that moment, in that mood.

I saw his eyes widen slightly and wondered if he was surprised by the fact that I was a loner, or by the fact that I called him a friend instead of love-interest or something.

Although it was clear between us that what we shared was friendship, still it was the first time I TOLD him that I saw him as my friend and not just some acquaintance.

The said boy remained silent for a long time after which he spoke, pausing a lot between sentences; his awkward way when discussing sensitive matters.

"…In a way it's mutual… Before, I never really bothered about people other than… family… and later… everything just… I never really found anyone else with whom I could connect, until you appeared out of your world... We share kind of the same story, the same pain…. So yes… I think its mutual Ned." He finished.

I looked at him with wide eyes as he closed his eyes feeling the cool breeze pass by; it was unexpected. From the emotionally stunted complex driven Uchiha, I was really not expecting this.

I would have lived contented without this; I knew Sasuke wasn't an emotion-expresser and the mere fact that he visited and talked with me showed that he took me as a friend; but still he expressed it. And even though he didn't exactly say the word friend, but the meaning was apparent; and for him to even do this, it was more than enough for me.

And like some unsaid agreement, after that revelation mine and Sasuke's friendship warmed up. Till then we shared the same pain, and understanding; it was a serious kind of friendship, but after that day it became more light and hearty, like two children's friendship should be.

I would tease him, irritate him and bore him with my knowledge about random things, and in return he would taunt me, confide in me and force me into things like always; just like friends should.

But we still shared the pain and understanding, still spent evenings once in a while sitting in silence, remembering the ones we had lost and why we were living.

During those times I tried a lot to change his mind, to lessen his pain and convince him that revenge isn't everything, that he doesn't need hatred to get strong; and maybe I did convince him a bit, but it was not enough to make him totally come out of his craze for power or his hatred for his brother.

I tried but couldn't change the Uchiha's mind so I kind of gave up; I didn't stop telling him what according to me was wrong or right, but I never forced him into things; after all it was his life, he held the right to choose.

It was hard to see my first friend, the first person who ever bothered to befriend me, to slowly destroy himself with hatred, and I couldn't do much; it hurt, still I never gave up supporting him and showing him what was wrong.

Keeping up with the Uchiha was hard; what with all the patience and acceptance of his ways, but our friendship was worth all; and I was ready to give my everything to preserve it.


	12. And The Story Begins

 

 

"No need… **dear**. You just go and help… **the boy** in the garden." The women in her late twenties replied, refusing me to enter her new kitchen to help arrange the items with Sakura.

After a few weeks of training, Kakashi sensei decided to let Team 7 take missions again, which meant back to work for me too; but with some changes.

Instead of taking the lower D-rank missions of helping old/retired shinobi, Team 7+Ned was now taking civilian D-rank missions also; the results of which were not really pretty.

The shinobi although were biased towards my chakra-less-ness titling me as frail, still allowed me to work and interact with them in weird shinobi-ways; but the civilians were a totally different story.

They behaved as if I was some alien monster who will spurt digestive juices all over them and then eat them as a side dish.

Most of the time they denied me to join team 7 in work, the other few times when they didn't they would not let me enter their houses; like I'd hide my minions all around to kill them in sleep and then do the digestive juice thing.

But the weird thing was not their rude attitude with me but with Naruto, who for some strange reason was also treated an alien monster.

People would not let him enter their houses and designate him as 'the boy'.

Such behavior towards a boy who was the personification of sunshine according to me was improper, but I didn't know what their reason for behaving like that was so I couldn't blame them also.

Still I did not change my behavior towards Naruto; I was not the type of person to judge someone according to public opinion, I treat people how they treat me and Naruto never gave me ANY reason to hate him.

And that's why that week me and Naruto spent a lot of time in people's gardens and backyards removing weeds, talking and joking all the time; which made me realize I was really opening up with Team 7.

"Kakashi-san, we would need some tall hands to reach the upper shelves, could you help?" the woman turned a back towards me as she tried to woo Kakashi sensei with her sweet talk.

Did I mention Kakashi sensei was as much a beloved among women as Sasuke was among the girls of Konoha?

With only 3% of his skin visible he seemed to rule over the women of Konoha.

Though I agree his mannerisms and nonchalance were quite cool but still! 'Maybe it's some grown up thing' I wondered as I was standing there in the garden watching the scene and waiting for Naruto to bring the bag of fertilizers.

"I think Yami-san, it would be good training for Sakura to use her upper arms strength and resourcefulness to overcome her height problems during missions. I'd prefer to watch over Naruto and Ned-chan's work in the garden." Kakashi sensei replied in an unnaturally cold tone.

Every time some civilian insulted or tried to be rude with Naruto, sensei always used this tone and some ungodly power which made everyone shiver with unease, especially the offender.

The woman visibly deflated as she returned to her new kitchen and sensei walked out into the garden.

"Nice weather isn't it Ned-chan? I suggest you tie your hair up if you're going to be working out here." Kasashi sensei said to me, giving a closed eye smile as Naruto returned oblivious; balancing 2 bags of fertilizers over his head while jumping on one foot.

* * *

I walked silently among the trees, enjoying the calmness of nature around me while trying to be as silent and stealthy as humanly possible, without being a ninja that is.

We had finished arranging Yumi-san's new house and were already doing our 2nd mission of the day.

Sensei, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura left me in a clearing as they went out to do this mission on their own because Kakashi sensei believed it was a mission too dangerous for me.

"Ned-chan, I suggest you to stay here while we get this job done with. We are already experienced with this dirty work; don't need you getting hurt." Kakashi sensei said seriously after the mission briefing; looking over his shoulders into the forest as if something would come out and try to kill him.

Now, yes I was a civilian 11 year old child without chakra and they were trained shinobi, but to think I won't be able to do something like this made me think that maybe Kakashi sensei was too similar to all the ninja; believing I was worthless.

But again, even Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto appeared serious and didn't argue with him so maybe it was an inside joke or challenge of some sort for the team, 'Thinking I'll believe their pointless seriousness' I thought irately.

That kind of behavior made me really angry, so I decided I'd try on my own to help in the mission; obviously in a way that if I fail horribly it would seem as if I wasn't trying at the first place and was coincidentally present there!

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V.**

"Sasuke, I'm at point B."

"Sakura, I'm at point C."

"Naruto, I'm at point A."

Three digital voices spoke professionally in the outskirts of one of Konoha's training grounds.

"Okay Squad 7, on-" another voice spoke but got cut when it's owner heard a noise and saw an unbelievable scene in front of him.

A cat's soft meowing sound came from some place near where the four ninja were waiting for their prey to come.

Four heads turned simultaneously in the direction of the sound and four outraged "WHAT?"s echoed through the forest, making the birds fly all around.

A dark eleven year old girl turned innocently towards the four ninja, a brown cat with a bow meowing lovingly at her from it's seat in the girl's arms.

 ***** **END** *****

I caressed the small cat's head gently as it lovingly meowed at me.

A smile broke through my features unconsciously, 'How could they say such things about a sweet cat like this.' I thought while Tora settled herself comfortably in my arms.

A few movements and four outraged "WHAT!"s made me turn to look at my left, my smile still in place as I saw Team 7 standing there looking at me like I suddenly sprouted wings.

I blinked innocently at them for a few times which seemed to break the stupor of the four shinobi and surprisingly, Kakashi sensei was the one who spoke first.

"H-Ho-How?" He stuttered, disbelief apparent on his face, his eyes wide.

"EXACTLY! HOW COME WE HAVE TO PLAN, PLOT, HIDE AND HUNT EVERY TIME TO CATCH THAT HELL CAT AND YOU JUST WALK AROUND AND HAVE HER PURRING AT YOU?" Naruto shouted flailing his arms, looking confused and angry at the same time.

"That monster has been the nightmare of shinobi for generations and… and you just… Huuuuuuuh Ned-chan, you really would have made a good wildlife worker!" Kakashi sensei said sighing and wilting visibly.

I didn't understand what was the whole deal, but the expressions of everyone along with Kakashi sensei's visible shock was proof enough that these people were not joking, don't know why but they seriously believed that the sweet cat was dangerous; although I couldn't for the life of me, understand why!

Tora enjoyed the ride to Mission Assignment Desk snoozing in my arms; Naruto's constant complaining for better missions a background song while we all walked.

* * *

" _God, that's inhumane!_ It's-it's horrible! Isn't there something like _PETA_ in this world?" I said flinching in tune with Team 7. The Daimyo's wife was literally squishing the little cat with her cheeks. Geez!

"That snoopy kitty deserves to be squashed, hah!" Naruto said snickering.

"NARUTO, HOW COULD YOU!" I whisper yelled, hitting the blond boy lightly on his arm.

"No wonder she ran away…" Sakura said looking quite disturbed.

"Now… For Team 7's next missions we have several available tasks. Helping the chief councilor's wife to do the shopping, he-" Lord Hokage said looking through a scroll but got cut by an aggrieved wail.

"NO! I wanna go to a REAL MISSION. Something challenging and exciting, not this LITTLE KID STUFF! Come on Old man!" Naruto shouted out with his arms crossed in front of him; he was really expressive, that boy.

I silently snickered hearing Lord Hokage being designated 'Old man' while other members of Team 7 seemed to be thinking more or less along Naruto's line of thought.

Suddenly Iruka sensei stood up and started shouting, starting a yelling competition with Naruto which; thankfully, Kakashi sensei stopped by mercilessly hitting Naruto on his head.

Lord Hokage then started explaining the mission assignment structure to the room while everyone else turned towards me.

"What was that PETA you were talking about?" Sasuke said as all the Team 7 looked at me expectantly; 'This inquiry about my world is becoming a bad habit of this team' I thought dismissively as I explained PETA and WWF to the curious ninja.

Everyone already knew what Lord Hokage was explaining, and it was fun to mess with him sometimes; though he was a military dictator of a village full of crazily powered ninja, yes this world was really affecting my thought process!

"So they just did marches and speeches and stuff? What use can they be? They should have blasted into those-"

"Silence!"

Naruto was getting confused with the peaceful opposition strategies of my world when Lord Hokage noticed our inattention.

"Aaah… You always lecture me like you're my Grandfather or something! But I'm not that brat who used to pull pranks all the time, I'M A NINJA NOW AND I WANT A NINJA MISSION!" Naruto shouted from his position in the ground and turned away from the old man childishly.

Kakashi sensei suddenly seemed tired when Lord Hokage started laughing.

I, from my place in the background, turned to look at him blinking with astonishment; 'People in this world really have a high tolerance to disrespect!' I thought silently as the scene unfolded before me.

"So Naruto wants us to know that he's not a Brat anymore, he's a former Brat and he wants a mission. So be it! Since you're so determined I'm going to give you a C ranked mission; to be bodyguard on a journey." Lord Hokage said smiling bemusedly.

"WHAT? WHO! WHO!" Naruto literally shone with excitement. "WHO ARE WE GOING TO PROTECT? A PRINCESS? OR-"

"Don't be so impatient Naruto, I'm bringing him now. Send in the Visitor!" Lord Hokage said to the room in general.

Everyone turned towards the gate in time to see an old drunken man in traditional Japanese farmer clothes, carrying a huge travelling bag enter the room.

"What the f… A bunch of little brats, you really expect me to believe you're ninja! Look at that little one with an idiotic look on his face. And that girl, do you live in a desert or something- so much tan!" The old man said pointing to Naruto and me.

'Now seriously, there's a difference between sun-tan and natural dark skin tone you blind drunk nutcase!' I thought fuming but instead of saying that out right with the war-cry of demolishing him like Naruto, I scooted closer to Kakashi sensei as he tried to stop Naruto from killing the man who called him short.

Though Naruto was shorter than me and I was really shorter than Sasuke; his eternal rival so, yeah talk about hitting the bull's-eye!

"I suggest you go and take some rest Ned." Lord Hokage said dismissing me from the weird mission briefing that was not for me to attend.

"Yes Hokage Sama." I replied, giving a bow to the old man and waving Team 7 a small bye as I left the room, carful to maintain as much distance from the drunk as possible.

"B-but… Ned-chan's not going to be in this mission with us? Wh-"

Naruto's confused voice sounded as I turned the corner and left the corridor leaving behind Team 7; it was my last mission with them. I knew it for a long time that this day would come, still it was a bit saddening; like being left behind again.

A small sigh left my lips as I reached my room, the sudden gloom was overwhelming.

'I didn't think it would hurt so much; maybe I got a bit too attached?' I thought looking out of my balcony, the silent still busy village skittering below me.

To be weak was really hard, but to be weak and unable to do anything to change it was heartbreaking.

'I need to be emotionally stronger to face this all the time.' I thought as I took an old scroll from my table and started reading, again to drive away the loneliness and boredom.

* * *

I was sitting on the floor of my room, drawing a Pokéball with Pikachu coming out of it holding a Fuuma shuriken; the image of a shocked opponent if this really happened in Pokémon was something that lifted my mood a lot.

I was totally in my zone, fingers moving over the sketch effortlessly when some movement brought me out of my daze; announcing the entry of a usual visitor.

I turned my head slightly and found the last left Uchiha looking at my drawing with a raised eyebrow.

"A 'yellow' and 'red' colored rat with a weird tail and Fuuma shuriken? Are you drugged?" He asked in his deadpan way.

"One, It's Pikachu not a rat! He's a Pokemon! And two; after living with fire spitting, body cloning people; a yellow rat shouldn't be that extraordinary." I replied in a protective way.

I. LOVE. PIKACHU.

"Hn, you yourself called it a rat." Sasuke taunted me, smirking.

"So you here before leaving for months just to criticize my imagination? Seriously?" I said crossly, he was too good for me!

"Yes. I won't be able to do it for weeks, thought I should make it up in advanced." He replied still smirking.

" _DuckButt!_ " was the only thing I said irritated, I wasn't in a mood for all this.

"I don't have enough time to be here. Need to prepare for the mission." _Won't you say Good bye?_ Went unsaid.

Slowly I got up and stood in front of him, the gloom again returning.

"The mission, it would be safe right?" I asked. Unsure of the dangers this world possessed outside the village walls.

I didn't want them all to get hurt, even though Kakashi sensei was going with them still don't know why I was at unease.

"It's a simple C-rank, guard that drunkard to his village in Land of Waves and protect till the bridge completes. A month at max.; most of which would be wasted saving that Dobe from problems, nothing else." Sasuke said with confidence. Maybe it was his way of consoling, but it didn't work.

"Still-" I began uneasily but got cut by a blond blob of energy breaking into my room.

The said blob stood up unsteadily, looked at his left and then shouted "YOU! Teme you cheat! You stole my idea to come visit Ned-chan! YOU CHEATING BASTARD!" Naruto shouted pointing accusingly at Sasuke.

"Dobe I didn't copy you. I don't need to copy you, you loser. I visit Ned often." Sasuke replied irately.

"You Te- WHAT? You visit Ned-chan always-" Naruto began again but I stopped him, their fights usually ended with MY head hurting.

"Guys don't fight **please**!"

"Hn…" replied Sasuke looking off. "I'll leave." He said looking at me and after a final glare the Uchiha started to turn and leave.

My stomach twisted unpleasantly as the idea of my first friend leaving for an unsafe mission hit me.

It was a simple low rank mission BUT, don't know why I was so tensed; maybe because children in my world didn't go out to fight dangers of the world like this.

"Take care Sasuke and be safe!" I said at the last moment, just before he was about to jump away.

The raven haired boy stopped in his tracks and looked back, a weird look on his face as he nodded at me and the vanished in his ninja speed.

A breath later I turned to look at Naruto who was looking at me questioningly; 'This boy is way too confused all the time!' I thought with a sigh.

"Sasuke's my friend Naruto, he visits me often… By the way Naruto, you said you came to visit me before leaving?" I asked the blond boy, distracting him from his rival.

"Oh that! Yeah… I mean, you've been working with us for so long and now you can't come with us on the mission so I thought I'd visit and say Bye you know… I mean I think friends do that don't they!" The blond said rubbing his head and smiling.

"Friends…?" I said unbelievably. It was still weird for me to think people will befriend me.

"Yeah… I mean if you don't have any problem I mean-" Naruto began, saddening visibly.

"Problem? Naruto… why would I have any problem? I… I'm just not used to of friends you know…" I said looking at the boy who raised his head with a confused expression.

"Why would you not be used to of having friends Ned-chan? You're so good always; you laugh, joke and taunt with everyone, although you're a bit silent but… I don't understand?" Naruto said with slight bewilderment.

"That's a long story Naruto, I'd tell you that sometime, now that we're friends but right now you need to prepare for the mission right?" I said, his innocent compliments lifting my mood.

"Oh yes! I just forgot. Sakura-chan will kill me if I'm late tomorrow!" the boy said flinching. "I'd leave Ned-chan, but I'll bring something for you from Wave 'ttebyo!" the boy said excitedly.

"Just be safe and take care of everyone Naruto-kun, it'd be more than enough. And don't forget to spread sunshine in Waves." I replied smiling, even with all his slow-headed confusions the boy was too adorable.

"I give my word I will! But Ned-chan….. how exactly am I supposed to spread sunshine?" he said again confused.

If possible my smile widened another inch as I hugged the naive boy instinctively.

"Just be yourself Naruto, that'd do the trick! After all you're the walking sunshine of Konoha, aren't you? Take care and be safe!" I replied shaking my head amusedly.

For a second he seemed to get rigid, as if unused to of hugs; 'Maybe ninjas don't hug. Or it's deemed as weak or disrespecting!' I thought worriedly but the boy returned the hug after a moment of surprise.

"Heh… I don't know why you're calling me that but I'll do my best 'ttebyo! Now I go; b-bye and piss off the old man for me Ned-chan!" the blond boy shouted, looking a bit moved but still full of his energy as he turned to jump out.

I followed him to my balcony and waved as he disappeared into the night.

'Friends…... Keep my friends safe for me…' I thought as I looked at the heavens above with a bittersweet smile.


	13. Destined To Be Insignificant

 

 

 

"You were destined to be insignificant in this world. No matter what you do, this will be the bitter truth of your existence forever. You cannot fight what is written in your fate; and for you, your fate is to be just a relic of an alien civilization, kept merely to quench scientific and philosophic thirst." He said as if pointing out the obvious; his every word a strike on my very being.

~0~

It was yet another day for me; nothing special or ominous. It started out so normally, so unusually; no one could have said that it was going to end so disastrously. At least for me.

It was almost two weeks since Team 7 left for the Waves mission and I spent those two weeks reading various scrolls, books and even fairy tales for the lack of nothing else to do.

That day also I planned to do the same; read and try to find something I might be able to do in this world. (Or an alternative of Disney)

Coming from an over-expecting family, I was used to of spending my time studying and preparing for higher studies and competitions to ensure a decent future profession.

The sudden appearance into a new Universe with totally different socio-economic structure brought me to a point where I didn't have any long term plans for my life; and that was terrifying.

It might sound weird for an 11 year old but, came from a business-family; the thought of 'Plan your whole life before taking every step' was deeply embedded into my psyche. Being clueless about even the next day was against my very being.

And that was why I was going through every topic I could find, any field I could opt for, anything to do with my life here!

Sitting back and letting each day pass like that was downright painful once I got my emotional stability back.

So I started researching with any material I could get hold of; and through those tedious searches I discovered Fuinjutsu or sealing.

They were like ink paintings or calligraphy patterns made on various surfaces like paper, ground or human body itself; but with the ninja magic Chakra, you could use them for various purposes like storage or even as bombs!

Imagine a 2D PAPER able to store 3D things! It was pure absolute MAGIC! Like Hermione's Extension charm but more scientific than that!

I mean scientific if you overlooked the whole of physics, chemistry AND biology of my world.

But still it was so enticing, so interesting and held so much potential; it was absolutely painful to think how much seals would have helped back in my world.

We could have used the storage seals for water harvesting, storing energy, transporting help supplies to natural disaster suffering areas would have been so easy, they would have also revolutionized travelling and transporting, the blast-seals would have ended the need to mine and mix environment deteriorating chemicals!

They would have been insanely useful to prevent pollution and other environment problems and would have also helped in long-run, to decrease prices and make goods easily available to larger portions of the world, reduce poverty and what not!

But the people here used them for ninja purposes only; because the art of fuinjutsu was a shinobi thing and shinobi only thought about power, battles and such short-sighted stuffs.

It was really disappointing to find such immense potential go to waste!

And that's why I decided to try and understand sealing; maybe if I could understand the concept, not being able to make seals would not be a problem? Everything has a logical explanation; after all you can't always practically experiment things, now can you? And I could always team up with some shinobi and see if my ideas worked.

It was a motivating thought; childish but just what I needed to push myself out of my depression.

But there was only one problem; I didn't have access to any Ninja scroll that was more than introductory level.

All the scrolls and books provided to me were to introduce me to the varied variety of abilities ninjas possessed, that were dangerous for me. To learn anything about sealing, I had to get my hands to the shinobi level materials; and for that I needed Lord Hokage's approval.

So that day I took out all the basic introductory scrolls I could gather on sealing and decided to read them for the last time and then visit Lord Hokage to ask for permission to get Shinobi reading materials.

I was just about to pack all the scrolls after reading when a small monkey came rustling into my room from the balcony and announced "Hokage Sama has called for you Ned-san!"

Jun was a cute little summon Lord Hokage used to call me for missions. The first day he used Jun-chan I was half an hour late for the mission briefing because I almost fell in love with the monkey.

A talking primate other than human! And he was such a tiny cute little thing; it was impossible to think he was a shinobi level trained fighter when I cuddled him tightly on our first meeting.

Lord Hokage was actually amused by my level of obsession for anything non-human and poor Jun-chan was too flustered to speak for a week.

And since then Lord Hokage used Jun-chan to call me for missions, deciding it was good social training for him. I personally think he is a sadist like Kakashi sensei and enjoys Jun-chan's agitation.

' _But Team 7's left for the mission, so why is he calling for me now?_ ' I wondered as I motioned the little monkey to climb up my shoulder while I kept the scrolls back and locked my room to visit the old Hokage.

As we walked to our destination I asked Jun-chan also but the little monkey didn't know why I was needed.

Eventually I reached the door to the Mission Assignment Room and knocked as Jun-chan poof-ed away.

A short 'Enter' later I opened the door and entered, finding the room already holding a bunch of people and ' _Are those GREEN Scuba-diving suits they are wearing?_ '

"Aaah Ned, we were all waiting for you! Now that you're here, would you mind if I send you for some tests? Some Chakra examinations actually." Lord Hokage asked, sipping contentedly from his pipe as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Like there weren't two GREEN SCUBA DIVERS JUMPING EXCITEDLY in the room!

I looked between Lord Hokage and the people standing beside me a few more times, ignoring the old man's words when ' _Wait, is that…? Oh God it is_!'

There with the two green divers was standing; with a no-nonsense air, the boy who thought I was a spy, whom I mistook as a girl, who knew it and even warned me for it via Lord Hokage!

I stood taken aback at the unexpectedness of the situation; things like this never happened in my world, it was so melodramatic, it should have been a scene of some Bollywood drama!

' _What is this, a daily-soap? Or is Lord Hokage trying to embarrass me? After all he is a sadist_.' I thought in some corner of my mind which did not get traumatized by outrageous-green-scuba-diving-ninja and scary-white-eyed-androgynous-kids.

While this mental monologue was going on in my mind, the spectacle-d man sitting beside Lord Hokage lost his patience and coughed, bringing me back to the scene.

I looked slowly back to the old Hokage&Co. as I replied the most sophisticated answer I could muster at that moment.

"Eeh?"

"… Ned, me and my advisors have decided that we should try one more time to find Chakra in you before titling you as chakra-less. The Hyuuga clan has agreed to help us by providing their keenest Byakugan possessor to check for the presence of even the faintest bit of chakra present or developed in you since the time you have arrived here.

As you can understand now, Chakra is believed to be living force here and your existence without it contradicts our very knowledge and hence we need to check thoroughly for the last time before deciding that you are really a contradiction." Lord Hokage said with a sigh and looked at me expectantly as he asked again.

"So you have any opposition for the tests?"

"N-no Hokage Sama, I don't find any reason for not getting tested for chakra again." I replied.

"So it is decided, Team Gai you will accompany Ned to Hyuuga Kyo and get yourself and her tested. I have already asked Kyo to perform a tenketsu checkup of all your genin Gai, as your recent mission has been overkill for their rank." Lord Hokage finished closing his eyes with a look like he knew all hell was going to break loose soon; which it did.

"ABSOLUTLY HOKAGE SAMA! FINALLY ME AND MY TEAM WILL BE ABLE TO HELP THE LOVELY BLOSSOM IN A BUD WITH OUR YOUTH! ISN'T IT AMAZING MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS?"

"YES IT IS GAI-SENSEI! WE'VE GOT A CHANCE TO HELP NED-CHAN DISCOVER HER CHAKRA AND BLOSSOM INTO A BEAUTIFUL FLOWER SPREADING HER YOUTH IN THIS WORLD!"

NOW, even with all the 'Dictator-of-a-ninja-village' and 'letting-me-live-for-his-own-world's-benefit-somehow', Lord Hokage was a nice man and I liked him. He did not fool around with words and was adequately soft and strict.

He was better than any protector I could have asked for in an alien universe with power hungry ninja and a history of violent wars but, there were some things about him that irritated me a lot.

Like his sadistic decisions to put me in awkward situations with the most inadvisable people for both my mental and physical health.

A fan-girl with an all-women-want-to-steal-my-man disorder, a boy with I-hate-all-things-female syndrome, socially awkward ninja, civilians with obvious trust issues and now this!

Had it been my world, a refugee like me would have ended up in some research lab in NASA; or if we get extremely optimistic, then in some isolated area away from society.

Not in company with a bunch of weirdos with the capacity to kill me a thousand times in a second!

' _Sadists! Weird, mutant, horrendous-fashion-sensed, freaking-hair-colored, crazily-powered, awfully-sadistic idiots everywhere!_ ' I mentally yelled while following the teary eyed scuba-divers and the other two of their team.

As we came out of the room the two Scuba-divers suddenly jumped up shouting at the top of their voices AGAIN.

"LEE! LET US RUN ON OUR HANDS TO THE HYUUGA COMPLEX AND SHOW NED-CHAN THE YOUTHFULNESS OF OUR WORLD!"

"YES GAI-SENSEI! LET US PUT A TIME LIMIT OF 10 SECONDS TO REACH THERE!"

"OHH LEE! SUCH A YOUTHFUL SUGGESTION! CHANGE IT TO 5 TO CHALLENGE OUR YOUTH! AND IF WE FAIL, 200 ROUNDS OF KONOHA ON HANDS!"

"OH GAI-SENSEI! YOU ARE AMAZING!"

"IT IS JUST BECAUSE OF STUDENTS LIKE YOU LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

And like that the two scuba divers left running on their HANDS!

"Aah… those two will never change." The girl on their team with bun-hairstyle sighed.

"….Is YOUTH a curse word here or something?" I asked to no one in general as I watched flabbergasted, the two Green ninja leave us behind in dust **ON THEIR HANDS**!

"Worse than that Ned-chan." "Never use it ever again, okay." Izumo and Kotetsu said while passing us on the corridor and giving me looks of pity.

I gave them a questioning look and was just going to ask why when, "Tenten, let's reach there before they start some other rash challenge of theirs." The white eyed boy said to the bun-girl in a serious yet tired tone.

The said girl nodded and then looked uncertainly at me, "You are not a ninja, right?" she asked to which I gave a confirmatory nod. "Neji we need to-" She started again but got cut by the boy.

"I know, let's get started already before they get impatient." The boy said in an irritated tone.

"Well, sorry for their behavior. He-he-he… Gai sensei and Lee are always a bit over-excited like that….. but Neji, he is irritated that our last mission went out of hands and he gets quite moody when annoyed. He-he..." the girl whispered the last part in my ear and then laughed sheepishly.

"Umm… it's okay, I've worked with worse temperamental people." I replied with a small smile, thinking about Sasuke's grumpiness and Naruto's tantrums.

The rest of the walk was spent in introduction where I found out the girl's name was Tenten (isn't it cute?), that her team was a year senior than Team 7 and that she loved weapons and dumplings; all the while the white eyed boy remained silent, not even uttering a word.

I also told her my name, my age, that I had no experience of fighting whatsoever, the non-existence of Chakra and ninja in my world and about my interest in wildlife.

Eventually we reached the Hyuuga complex gates to witness the two Scuba divers doing push-ups on their fingers, ' _O.U.C.H._ ' I thought flinching with their every move.

"AAH TENTEN, NEJI, NED-CHAN; YOU FINALLY ARRIVED!" the elder, who I got to know was Gai-san, shouted from his position in the air as he back flipped to get back on his feet.

"NOW WE CAN MEET KYO-SAN AND BEGIN OUR YOUTHFUL ENDEAVORS!" the younger one, Lee shouted.

"But before that, NICE TO MEET YOU I'M ROCK LEE! THE GREEN BEASTLING OF KONOHA! AND I GIVE MY WORD, TO HELP YOU BLOOM TO FULL YOUTH NED-CHAN I WILL HELP IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE!" he ended with a thumbs up and shining smile.

I kept staring back at him flabbergasted for a few seconds; that was the weirdest promise I ever heard, and what was it with these people and youth?

"Ahhh.. Nice to meet you too Lee-san. And thanks?" I replied confused if blooming into full 'youth' was supposed to be a compliment or a joke… or a taunt… or a saying?

"AAH LEE! WHAT A YOUTHFUL INTRODUCTION WITH SUCH WARM AND HEART TOUCHING WORDS! I HAVE NO DOUBTS NED-CHAN WILL BE MORE THAN WILLING TO TAKE YOUR HELP; AFTER ALL WHICH GIRL WOULD NOT FALL FOR THE CHARMING, CHARISMATIC AND COOL WAY OF THE GREEN BEASTS OF-!" Gai-san shouted to Lee but got ruthlessly cut.

" **WELL**!" Tenten spoke out with a clap, trying to cut short the embarrassing speech while I kept on looking at the two green 'beasts' in front of me, shocked.

' _It might be tiring having such weird team! And I thought Kakashi sensei has it hard with the constant bickering of Team 7_ ' I thought sympathetically in a part of my mind that wasn't turned off to save my sanity.

"As I've had my intro. while me and Ned were coming here so… Neji?" she finished looking pleadingly at the other boy for help who seemed as if he was repressing the urge to sigh.

"I'm Neji of the Hyuuga clan."

' _Wow, I find Kakashi sensei's introduction enlightening after this._ '

"AND I'M MAITO GAI! THE GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA, THE TAIJUTSU SPECIALIST AND THE PROUD SENSEI OF THIS YOUTHFUL TEAM OF MINE!"

"I'm Ned, nice to meet you all." I replied with the customary bow.

After that we entered the Hyuuga clan complex and started to make our way towards the place decided by Lord Hokage for us to meet Kyo-san.

Now in one word the Hyuuga complex was TRADITIONAL.

It radiated simplicity, tradition and power.

The wide clean alleys, the big traditional houses painted in the softest of hues bordering white and the people moving around with graceful steps draped in perfect beige and brown kimonos; it seemed like an excerpt from some history book describing ancient Japan.

I felt more than misfit there. I contrasted out so much with all the inhabitants of that place, it was like someone took a Hyuuga and invert-colored them in MSPaint to create me.

Every person we crossed gave me a questioning glance in their own refined way; looking at me, then Neji, then Tenten, then the Green-beasts and then walking past us in a slightly faster pace.

Finally after what seemed like hours of walking under judging white gazes we arrived into an open stretch of land between the traditional buildings; it seemed like a community practice field.

A young man in his mid-twenties with brown hair falling upon his shoulders and eyes pale and deep was standing in the middle of the field wearing a beige Kimono with a brown obi.

He looked like the elder version of Neji minus the long hair and arrogant eyes.

As we reached him he gave us a small bow and spoke in a calm voice

"You might be team Gai and Ned-san. I'm Hyuuga Kyo."

We all reciprocated with an introduction and a bow of our own except Gai-san who just shouted out, a little less loudly-

"Aah Kyo-san, always so formal! You will never change will you?"

"I fear I can't. And I believe we shouldn't; our quirks distinguish us from others. We wouldn't be ourselves without them. Though I suppose we are here to do some checkups so let us start that before we turn too philosophical shall we?" the young man replied in an even tone.

"Sure! Sure Kyo-san! And really you haven't changed a bit; still as philosophical! You always inspire me with your youth!"

A slight twitch of the elder Hyuuga's mouth which could have been a smile or a grimace was all he gave as reply to Gai-san's exclamation as he started his Chakra checkup with Lee.

"Let us start with you…? Rock Lee…. Hmmm… Chakra type?... Levels normal….-"

And from there he went on and on, commenting various things on Team Gai's chakra levels and such, as I tuned him out; marveling on the architectural style of the Hyuuga.

Finally when he finished with Neji whom he took immense time checking and commenting, the older Hyuuga turned towards me.

"Ned-san, could you please stand there in the middle right in front of me? Now, take a few deep breaths and calm your body and mind as much as you can… think of it like meditation. You could close your eyes if you want….. Now could you stretch your right hand in front of yourself and try to focus on it? Yes, like that..… try to imagine water flowing from within you towards the tip of your fingers… Now close your eyes and try to feel something…. Anything that feels out of ordinary or uncomfortable? Like the air is thicker or heavier? No…? Now slowly open your eyes and tell me how many scrolls you see in my hand…. None? Hmmmm… could you close your eyes again and calm yourself one more time?…. It's okay Ned-san, you could open your eyes now…. I'm sorry to say I couldn't find any trace of Chakra."

"Not even natural chakra seeping into her system?"

"No Gai-san, it seems Ned-san's body treats chakra like any other form of energy; letting it pass through her, not storing it."

"…..so you mean I don't have Chakra…. So does it mean I cannot pursue anything for my future here? Every field in this village requires chakra in some form or other."

"Unfortunately yes, you neither have chakra nor the ability to store or develop it on long exposure. You are, basically a contradiction through and thorough…. But I am sure you could pursue a civilian life here; farming, teaching and other such lines provide a peaceful and wholesome life Ned-san."

"But…. but I want to do something with my life! You don't understand Kyo-san; my whole WORLD has ended without leaving anything behind but me. I cannot die like that; I want to do something, leave behind a mark so when I die, my world won't!" I replied with fervor as everyone looked at me surprised.

"I-I am sorry I got a bit carried away!" I added hurriedly with a bow as my shy-self again took control of me and I realized everyone was looking at me like I grew two heads.

"…..Although we can never truly understand your feelings Ned-chan I respect your passion to leave behind a mark. And though I couldn't change the necessity of chakra in this world but I can tell you, even the most ordinary of people leave behind a mark over the ones who know them; only intentions and will are needed, and you could achieve anything…. Team Gai you are dismissed for today, Ned-chan please wait here while I get the written report from Kyo-san for Lord Hokage."

Gai-san spoke in a silent, sincere tone as he walked away into one of the buildings surrounding the field with Kyo-san, leaving me behind in a serious atmosphere with his three genin.

After that Tenten and surprisingly Lee also left with a few formal Goodbyes leaving me alone with the young Hyuuga, who for some unknown reason wasn't yet gone.

As the last visible silhouette of the two genin disappeared over the horizon the Hyuuga prodigy suddenly spoke in his cold voice.

"It's a waste of time."

"… Excuse me?"

"Only those who are destined to leave behind a mark; those who have it written in their fate, the ones with the exceptional abilities right from the beginning are the ones who leave behind a mark and are remembered.

There were thousands who were average, who tried their best to fight their fate and leave behind a mark but there is no way out. Only those who had it written in their destiny to be remembered are still remembered; others who tried got nothing. You also would get nothing out of trying worthlessly; your fate was sealed the day you arrived in this world without chakra."

"And who are you to decide what is written in my fate and what not? Moreover, what proof do you have that fate and destiny even exist?"

"These eyes of mine can see through everything; I've seen more of the reality of life than you. Locked in a comfortable home, away from the trouble of the world; you have lived such a protected life; you have no idea of sufferings.

This was your fate; you were destined to live a comfortable life and that's why even after the end of your universe you've got a safe refuge with all the facilities of the world when there are people who couldn't get anything like that even in their own home.

This is how destiny works, unfair but unchangeable. And your destiny is to become a wonder and nothing else. Your will and passion cannot change that fact that you have no chakra; you cannot fight and can't even heal or save yourself. The only use you have is to cause awe and amazement over your existence and no matter how much you try you cannot increase your value above it.

You were destined to be insignificant in this world. No matter what you do, this will be the bitter truth of your existence forever. You cannot fight what is written in your fate; and for you, your fate is to be just a relic of an alien civilization, kept merely to quench scientific and philosophic thirst." He spoke in his icy tone, shattering my defenses with just a few sentences; he opened up the wounds like a professional in just one stroke.

I was always wary that I was kept here for some reason; why would a ninja village leader ever save an alien girl who doesn't have any use whatsoever?

I knew it but I wanted to believe that it was just goodwill, some humanity left in the old man that made him save me.

But could it be true? Could it be possible that there really wasn't any interest or agenda, but just scientific pleasure? I wasn't useful enough for anything else other than that?

' _Is the only reason why I'm saved just curiosity? Am I just an animal in a zoo, caught from the depths of a rain-forest; a new species put on display? Is my every move, every word just a scientific wonder and nothing more?_

 _Does the fact that I am different, takes away my right to learn or do something with my life? Would I be kept like this always? With no goal in life, no reason to live other than just humor people's wonder with my other-worldly thoughts and ideas?_ '

I took a shaky breath as I controlled my body that was shaking; I could feel fear, rage, helplessness boil inside me, burning under my skin.

He destroyed me again. It took so much time, so much to heal after losing everything and he destroyed me again with merely a few words.

He took away the only thing I had after losing everything; hope.

Hope of moving on, of everything turning out alright, of finding something to live for; he destroyed it all and pushed me back to square one.

Hot tears rolled down my cheeks as I kept starring at the ground, breaking apart.

I tried to hold back the tears; I didn't want him to see me weak like that but I couldn't stop the tears that kept on falling on the ground.

I wanted to run away and disappear, but before doing that I couldn't help but look up at the boy in front of me with tear filled eyes and spat.

"Thank you…. Thank you so much… for destroying my life all over again! Thank you so much Hyuuga-san, for reminding me that I don't belong here; for reminding me that I lost EVERYTHING that day when my world ended! Thank you for telling me the whole, unadulterated truth of my existence…. but I'm sorry to tell you that you have been wrong at one place… I know suffering; of the kind you could never imagine!"


	14. Omake 2

 

_The poem used here is_ **_Caged Bird by Maya Angelou_ **

* * *

 

 

 

_**The free bird leaps** _

_**on the back of the wind** _

_**and floats downstream** _

_**till the current ends** _

_**and dips his wings** _

_**in the orange sun rays** _

_**and dares to claim the sky.** _

 

The pack of three genin and one Jounin jumps from tree to tree; winds rushing through their hair like the scenes around them, the wide horizon waiting for them with open arms.

The scent of forest filling their breath and the birds chirruping every time they set foot on a new branch; their every step taking them away from the people left behind in a foreign village, no more unfamiliar now as they almost fly through the sky.

 

_**But a bird that stalks** _

_**down his narrow cage** _

_**can seldom see through** _

_**his bars of rage** _

_**his wings are clipped and** _

_**his feet are tied** _

_**so he opens his throat to sing.** _

 

The little girl with skin as dark as the earth and eyes raining like the monsoon clouds, enters and locks herself in her room in fury; emotions boiling in her chest, seeming to burn her alive.

She cries because death has long betrayed her and life seems to be going down the same path. She cries because she has lost those who saw her as human, and now she is just an intriguing showpiece.

 

_**The caged bird sings** _

_**with fearful trill** _

_**of the things unknown** _

_**but longed for still** _

_**and his tune is heard** _

_**on the distant hill** _

_**for the caged bird** _

_**sings of freedom.** _

 

She flops on the bed and screeches silently into the pillow as the helplessness of her situation torments her; the words of a stranger breaking her soul into pieces.

She envies the ones living freely, envies the ones dead free and wonders what she did wrong to become just a mere scientific wonder.

 

_**The free bird thinks** _

_**of another breeze** _

_**and the trade winds soft** _

_**through the sighing trees** _

_**and the fat worms waiting** _

_**on a dawn-bright lawn** _

_**and he names the sky his own.** _

 

The four ninja pass through rivers, fields, towns and forests; leaving behind the community where they would be remembered forever as Heroes.

But they take with them the memories and lessons learned for the next flight, as they rise higher through the canopy; again laughing, smiling and playing around as they race towards their home, soaring freely through the trees.

 

_**But a caged bird stands** _

_**on the grave of dreams** _

_**his shadow shouts** _

_**on a nightmare scream** _

_**his wings are clipped** _

_**and his feet are tied** _

_**so he opens his throat to sing.** _

 

Her old life flashes before her eyes; the past where she wasn't just an alien or an entertainment, where it was HER world, HER life and she was an INDIVIDUAL not a caged bird existing just to sing for her owners.

 

_**The caged bird sings** _

_**with fearful trill** _

_**of the things unknown** _

_**but longed for still** _

_**and his tune is heard** _

_**on the distant hill** _

_**for the caged bird** _

_**sings of freedom.** _

 

She cries till no tears come, shrieks till her throat aches and faints into a dreamless sleep; unaware of the free birds just a few miles away, chirruping with excitement for returning back home.

 

* * *

** Thank you for reading! **


	15. Returning Home To Monsoon

 

 

_The heart that’s had enough stays shut._

_\- Jill Alexander Essbaum_

 

* * *

 

With morning lazily turning into noon, one Team 7 reached the gates of Konoha; bickering as always.

“We would have returned hours ago had it not been for your tantrum Dobe.”

“IT WASN’T A TANTRUM! It was a really good suggestion that everyone except you agreed to Teme.”

“The last time I checked Naruto, flailing, crying and screaming at the top of your lungs wasn’t ‘ _suggesting’_ ; or maybe I missed the last socio-moral update?”

“Arrgh sensei, I wasn’t doing tha-“

“Oh shut it all of you! We’ve reached the end of the queue.” The pink haired girl, Haruno Sakura, snapped heatedly while showing her identification proof to the gate guards; who flinched at her temper.

A few minutes, some more bickering and a few chakra infused jumps later, the three genin and one jounin entered the Hokage tower to report about the unexpected turn of events in their mission.

 

* * *

 

 

After a long explanation of all the happenings of their mission the team finally came out of the room and the blond boy of the team, Uzumaki Naruto, stretched animatedly and asked “SOOOOO…. Now what??”

“We have to go get a checkup from….. _that place.”_ The masked Jounin; one of the elite of Konoha, Hatake Kakashi, replied with a dismayed shudder at the end.

“You mean the Hospital?” Naruto asked with a confused, wide eyed look.

“Yes Naruto, that place.”

“Okay, but why aren’t you saying it’s name out loud? Are you afraid of hospitals sensei? Or are you afraid of needles? OR NURSES? Is it why you never let Tsunami-san help you back in Waves sensei? Hmmm… Hmmm?” Naruto gave a creepy smirk as he nudged his sensei with his elbow, giving rise to another bickering session of the team.

 

* * *

 

 

After watching their Jounin sensei getting shoved into one of the hospital rooms for recovery from his chakra exhaustion, the remaining three members of Team 7 walked out of the Hospital unaffected.

“So, what now? I was thinking we should go see Ned-chan! I mean it’s been _ages_ since we’ve seen her and she was quite worried when we left and-” the blond Uzumaki asked excitedly but got cut midway.

“Not _we_ dobe _._ I’m not going anywhere with you radiating your idiocy beside me.” The lanky raven haired boy, Uchiha Sasuke, interrupted icily.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY TEME?” Naruto all but erupted.

“Just what you heard DOBE. I’ll rather train than waste my time around you all.” the Uchiha replied with irritation lacing his tone.

The images of a white masked ninja crossed his mind as he gritted his teeth in frustration.

 “WHAT? I thought you and Ned-chan were friends! She didn’t even get to go with us and you saw how worried she was that day when we left; at least we could go and meet her now as we are back!”

“I have much more important things to do, she can wait.” Sasuke replied while pushing down the small guilty feeling as he walked away from his team; the need to get started with training too powerful to control for the young revenge obsessed Uchiha.

“WELL FINE! GO DO YOUR ‘ _IMPORTANT THINGS’_ , WE ALSO DON’T NEED YOUR ICY LITTLE BUTT WITH US! ME AND SAKURA-CHAN WILL ALONE VISIT NED-CHAN.... AND HAVE LOADS OF FUN… right Sakura-chan?” the obnoxious Uzumaki bellowed to the back of the Uchiha and turned expectantly towards the only girl of Team 7.

“Well first; DON’T TALK TO SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT YOU IDIOT! And second; I can’t come with you either. I have to go home; my parents would be worried for me. Say my hello to Ned!” The pinkette replied and left before Naruto could say anything.

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto jumped from one roof to another, moving towards the Hokage Mansion with a slightly put down air.

He had expected the whole team to go visit Ned and have some fun like all those D-ranked missions from a month ago.

Those missions and training sessions were one of the most fun moments of his life!

Though it took Ned-chan some time to open up with them all; but once she did, it made every boring D-rank interesting with all the things she would tell from her world! And every training session turned entertaining with all the reactions she would give to their jutsu and fights.

She would pester them for hours every time they would do some jutsu and would tell them all about foods of her world; which seemed quite interesting to Naruto, and all the amazing technologies that were so cool, like talking to people from other part of the world with just a small box!

And then there were those stories!

Hundreds and hundreds of stories that she remembered, with Heroes that weren’t all high and mighty even when they had super cool powers; heroes who saved the world even when they weren’t geniuses!

His most favorite was that magic guy Harry Potter, whose story Ned loved like no tomorrow.

When Naruto had told her that it was his favorite, she promised to tell him the whole story along with everything extra she could remember; which was quite a lot actually.

He was very excited to meet Ned-chan again, listen to the next part of the story and tell her all about their mission; which was as thrilling as any other story of hers!

He was sure she would be excited to hear it and would be waiting anxiously for them all to return.

_Someone waiting for him and his team to return_.

It was such an alien thing for him.

_Someone waiting for him to return home; asking what happened and willing to listen all the little stories._

_Just like a family._

The thought brought back his cheerfulness as he jumped one last tree and landed noiselessly on the balcony of the dark girl.

With a bright smile he went to the glass partition and knocked on it a few times; imagining all the funny things she would say about ninjas not using doors at all.

His smile went down a few watts as no reply came, and when he looked inside his smile all but diminished.

The room was dark without a light on and unnaturally messy for the girl who cared too much about ruining, dirtying or breaking things generously given to her.

Her things were spread everywhere like thrown mindlessly, the bed was askew with a thick bundle of sheets lying on a side; a suspiciously familiar mop of hair visible at the top of it.

When Naruto registered that fact his smile turned into a grimace and he hurriedly tried to open the partition to go inside.

With his kunai in his hands he turned to the lock while his brain tried to come up with a reason for the situation.

The door opened with a click and Naruto almost ran inside; a part of his brain wishing it to be some sort of prank of the old man and Ned-chan.

As he reached to the bundle all his hopes shattered at the sight of his inter-universal friend huddled inside multiple sheets.

Her eyes were red, glazed and half open; her unusually dark lips parched, face sunken, tear stains running across her cheeks, and breaths uneven.

Naruto all but panicked at the sight.

Her eyes reminded him too much of the Haku boy from Waves and he was DEAD when his eyes turned that way.

_Blood, hollow chest, blank eyes, no breath._

“N-n-no…” Naruto whispered to himself, bringing himself out of shock.

Haku was dead, Ned was still breathing.

He shook his head harshly and then turned towards the girl on the bed, shaking her slightly and calling out her name to get a response; which came as the dark eyes closed slowly and the ragged breaths became faster and more uneven.

Panicking more than before, Naruto did the only thing that came to his mind at that moment.

He pulled back all the sheets, carefully held the weak girl in his arms and jumped out of the balcony; rushing towards the Hospital.

 

* * *

 

 

Kakashi waited patiently for the nurses to leave his room as he lay on the hospital bed, wondering about which way to run away from the horrid place this time.

Hatake Kakashi _hated_ hospitals with a passion, and there was _no_ power that could stop him from leaving the place the moment those nurses close the door.

And as the said event happened Kakashi jumped out of the bed and walked to the window of his room, deciding to use the old school escape route #64 this time.

He opened the locked window easily and then perched at the sill, just about to jump away to his freedom when a weird scene met his eyes and his heart unexpectedly missed a few beats.

His tiny little blond genin that looked ‘Oh so painfully like HIM’ rushed into the hospital like a shot arrow when he should have left ages ago with his team!

But what caused him the tiny heart attack wasn’t that, but the fact that the boy was carrying a very familiar, very ragged looking girl in his arms.

And though a part of him wanted to leave the hellish place right away and quench his curiosity later by asking his genin, there was another part of him that refused to leave until finding out what was the matter.

It was the same part of him that cared a bit for the little inter-universal traveler because of her being like an almost another part of his genin team.

Almost. But still a part.

He had spent a lot of time with the girl; listening about her world, teaching her about theirs and watching her open up to him and his cute little genin more and more with each passing day.

And that part of his brain wanted to know what the hell happened to that child who told tales of flying machines and wizards fighting demons with chopsticks.

He wanted to know WHAT, WHEN, HOW and WHO did it to her.

So grumbled at himself, came down from his perch at the window sill and planned to follow escape route #265 instead and get out of his room from the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Iruka was having a very normal day that day.

He had taught his class about History and Chakra theory that day and after lunch was preparing to go through some Mathematics and Taijutsu practice with them.

And he was relaxing in the Staff-room, absentmindedly poking his rice and grading some home-works on Trap-designing, a Bear masked ANBU appeared in front of him suddenly.

“You need to report at the hospital immediately. Hokage-sama’s orders are in the scroll.”

The ANBU said in a monotone voice, giving him the scroll and then disappearing away with a nod; leaving behind a very confused Iruka.

Not wasting anymore of his time at being confused, the scarred man hurriedly opened the scroll, read it’s content and rushed out of the Staff-room in a flash.

He couldn’t believe Lord Hokage would not inform him sooner; when there was better chance of explaining things and the situation wasn’t so out of hands!

He jumped from roof-top to roof-top, inwardly cursing at his failure as a mentor and Gai’s inability to control his genin.

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto was sitting tensely in front of the closed doors of room no. 34; a long string of bad scenarios playing through his head.

_What if she was attacked? Possessed by some ghost? Tortured… Or worse?_

Naruto fidgeted nervously on the bench, waiting for the doctors to come out already and tell him something dammit!

His prayers got answered as a bunch of medics and nurses came out of the room, looking calmer than expected; making his heart-beat slow down a few m/s.

_They’re not panicking, or such. She might be fine. Yeah!_

“Hey, Hey doc. Ned-chan’s fine right? There’s no torture or fractures or such serious stuff right? Right?” He asked anxiously.

One of the medics, the one with brown hairs and sharp green eyes turned to him and replied.

“Uzumaki-san. No, she was not hurt in any way; just dehydration, hunger and sleep deprivation taking a toll on her body. We are giving her fluids and have already brought her out of that semi-unconscious state. Though there seems to be a problem.”

“Huuuh… What kinda problem? And why the heck was she dehydrated hungry and all those things?” He asked out loud.

It just didn’t make sense to him! When he had left, she was just fine; albeit slightly worried for their first C rank mission, but fine all the same.

She was smiling; even hugged him and wished him and Sasuke luck and joked with them, he couldn’t understand what went wrong in just a month.

The other medic, the bald one with brown eyes replied.

“The problem, Uzumaki-san, is the reason why we think she is in such bad state. She seems to have gone through some emotional ordeal and as such, is extremely distressed. It seems that it is the reason why she hasn’t taken any food or water for the last two to three days and has been constantly crying.”

“Wh-what? But why? What happened so suddenly?”

“Losing your whole world, Uzumaki-san can be a very traumatic experience; one that we would never be able to understand. It might be possible that it is the reason behind Ned-san’s breakdown.”

“But it’s been months since she has appeared here, why would it be _now_?” Naruto asked unable to understand.

“Sometimes the shock is so big that the reality of the situation takes some time to sink in. It is possible that such a tragic event took her this much time to accept it.” The medic said in a serious tone.

“Can I see her? Maybe she would talk to me. I mean we’re friends, obviously she would talk to me!” Naruto asked desperately, his voice getting louder until the medic replied.

“Yes we do suggest you try to talk with her. Maybe she would respond someone familiar. But please approach her silently Uzumaki-san, and try not to push her too much.”

The blond boy nodded determinedly at that and turned to enter the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Kakashi hid in his corner in the shadows and listened to all that the medics told Naruto.

_Emotional distress. No eating or drinking, with constant crying for three days straight._

Kakashi could only wonder what might have happened to push the girl into such state, because not for a single second did he believe the medic’s hypothesis of Ned mourning for the end of her world.

He had spent a whole month with the girl in various D-ranks and trainings. And though she used to spend more time with Sasuke and Naruto at those times, but _he_ was the most aware one of the little group; noting behaviors and interactions was instinct for him.

He knew better than them that that girl was long over the mourning phase; already starting to stand up from the events when his team had first met her.

She was stronger than what the people expected her to be, with no chakra and a non-military background.

She was sad definitely, but not broken anymore.

The way she talked about her world; its history, culture and stories, it was too painless for someone not accepting the truth and still in shock.

He knew this because he had been there himself so many times before.

His father, Obito, Rin, Sensei and Kushina; he knew quite well how shock, mourning and moving on felt like, though he himself had not moved on fully.

After watching Naruto enter the hospital room with determination, he slowly came out of his hiding spot and decided he had gained enough information on what had happened.

Now it was time to find out _why_ it happened.

 

* * *

 

 

Iruka entered the Hospital, showed the order from Lord Hokage and after being told the room number, rushed to find his ex-student.

As he reached room no. 34 in one of the inner, more secure corridors, he was surprised to find another of his ex-student coming out of the same room.

And that ex-student had an apparent hunch in his shoulders and dullness in his usually bright cerulean eyes.

“Naruto?”

“I-Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here?” the boy turned to look at him with his trademark innocent confusion.

“Amm… I heard Ned-chan was admitted in the hospital so I came to see what happened. But why are you here Naruto? I thought you were out on your first C-rank mission.”

“I was. We just arrived back a few hours ago and after reporting to the Old Man I decided to visit Ned-chan because she was worried for our first out of village mission. But when I reached her room, it was all messed up and she was lying on the bed numb and all! And then I tried to shake her awake but she won’t listen! Then I got scared and brought her here and the doctors, they say she wasn’t eating or drinking for DAYS! And she isn’t responding, _even_ when I tried! She just won’t listen or say a word; just cry silently all the time! I tried so much Iruka-sensei but she _won’t_! And the doctors are saying they now have to put her in isolation to give her space or something but I know it won’t work because something’s _wrong_ and locking her up won’t change it ‘ttebyo! And I don’t know what happened! And it’s just……. I DON’T KNOW SENSEI, WHEN WE LEFT SHE WAS ALRIGHT AND NOW... what do I do Iruka-sensei? The medics won’t even let me in again!”

Naruto narrated the whole story in one breath with emotions boiling; frustration and desperation churning inside him.

Iruka watched the boy and couldn’t help his heart clench a little for the obnoxious boy; he looked downright pathetic.

“Naruto…” he began slowly, like he always does when explaining something important to him “…sometimes you cannot do anything for a person to heal. You cannot force them or push yourself into their pain to help; it’s totally up to them when and how they want to get healed.”

“But sensei, if they put her alone, wouldn’t she just keep on inflicting the pain on herself again and again? Someone needs to go there and help her! Being alone when hurt only increases the pain.” Naruto replied with a distant look in his eyes, making Iruka’s heart break a little inside his chest.

Sometimes his words betrayed that it was on the surfaced of sufferings that the bright smile reflected on the boys face.

“I’ll go try to talk to her Naruto; you go and bring the other members of your team. She’s spent the last month on missions with you all right? If she doesn’t respond to me we’ll let them try. The medics have stopped you from going back, not anyone else.” he said trying to cheer up the boy.

“Okay…. I’ll go fetch Sakura-chan, Teme and Kakashi-sensei; while you try to talk to her sensei…….. We’ll make her respond ‘ttebyo and she’ll be fine like before in no time!”

The boy nodded with enthusiasm returning back in his eyes as he left to bring his team, while Iruka turned towards the room thinking sadly how Ned might not be ‘fine like before’ ever again.

But he didn’t have the heart to tell this to the little blond boy with eyes shining with determination.

Iruka sighed as he entered the room. It was time for his mission.

* * *

 

 

**_Thank you so much for reading!_ **


End file.
